One No Longer
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Harry's sister, a slayer, comes to Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances. Only she and Dumbledore know of her destiny, but a darkness lurks within her. Will she overcome it or forfeit everything she loves dearly?
1. June

A/N- Alright!! My first Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Harry Potter crossover! I'm so happy! I've waited forever to have an idea come to me, and it has! Okay, I put Angel in the mix of this crossover because I'm not entirely sure I'll use those characters or not. Just in case, you know? Once again, I will have an OC as a main character. She will also be American. Why, you might ask? Because I myself am American, and it is hard for me to envision a British character of my very own. This fic is based in Harry's sixth year, and right after the end of Buffy and Angel. So be warned, spoilers ahead!

Disclaimer- This applies for all chapters. I do not own Harry Potter--that's J. K. Rowling's. I do not own Buffy or Angel either--that's Joss Whedon's.

* * *

Chapter 1- June

The carriage pulled up at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to the castle. Hogwarts's newest arrival stepped out. Behind her she lugged a trunk which must've been as long as she was tall. She began to pull it up the steps. It was pouring rain. So much so that the girl, or young woman, had hidden her face and body under a long black cloak.

At the top of the steps stood an man with long white hair and a beard of equal color and length.

"Miss Potter, I presume?" he asked, a bright smile on his face. He had kind blue eyes that shone at her from over his half-moon spectacles. "Leave your trunk here. Our house-elves will retrieve it and bring it to your quarters. If you'll please follow me inside. I would like to speak with you in my office before you retire to bed."

Inside, in the castle's warm Entrance Hall, the girl threw off her hood. This revealed her olive-toned skin, emerald eyes, and black hair. She pulled her hair free of the cloak to show that it hung just above her waist and that, tonight, she had chosen a French braid.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore," the girl known only as Miss Potter said with a smile on her face. The elderly wizard returned the grin.

"Ah, so Miss Potter was hidden beneath that cloak!"

"June Lily Potter, at your service," she said, giving a small inclination of her head.

"Follow me, please."

June did as she was asked. After all, she was somewhat of an exchange student here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stopped in front of a gargoyle and said, "Hot Chocolate!" The gargoyle sprang to live and jumped aside. June and Dumbledore rode the revolving staircase up to the Headmaster's office. Inside, he indicated that she remove her cloak and have a seat. She did so.

This revealed her as wearing a long-sleeved red blouse and black jeans with thin heeled boots to match. June rubbed her neck. It had grown stiff because of a nap she had chosen to take on the Hogwarts Express.

"I have a few questions of you, just as I'm sure you have of me. Then we may both retire to a hopefully pleasant slumber," Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk.

June glanced up as one of the former Headmasters gave a snore before she replied, "Fire away, sir."

"My first question is pure curiosity. I have noticed that you have a distinctly American accent. I know that you were born in England, and I'm sure that the man who raised you was British..."

"I get this a lot. I did, for a time, have a British accent. But once I started the Muggle elementary school, I adopted an American accent because that's how all my friends spoke," June answered.

"Very well. Moving on. For paperwork purposes, what was your previous Wizarding School?"

"Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You've completed all your sixth year courses with acceptable grades?"

"Yes, this year will be my final year."

Dumbledore seemed to be writing in a loopy fashion all of this onto some official looking parchment.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Guardian?"

"Rupert Giles."

Dumbledore glanced up at her. "You wish to use him?"

"Yes. He legally became my guardian after Miles's death last year."

Dumbledore nodded. He appeared to have signed his name and rolled up the parchment. He sealed it shut with the appropriate type of wax and set it aside.

"I'll send that off tomorrow morning. Now, for an 'off the record' discussion. I believe I'll let you start the questioning now."

June nodded. "Who knows of my being a Slayer?" she asked right away. She knew that if speaking in Dumbledore's office wasn't secure, nothing was.

"As of now, only you and myself. Miss Summers informed me of how Vampire Slayers like to keep their identity secret. None of my faculty know."

June knew that "Miss Summers" referred to Buffy Summers, the leader of the Slayers. After all, it had been Buffy's Watcher that had adopted her after her own Watcher's death.

"Buffy gave me this letter to give to you. She said she didn't trust sending it any other way," June said, pulling the folded paper from her pocket and handing it to the Headmaster.

As he read it, June gave an uneasy sigh. She knew what the letter contained. She had been briefed on it before she had left the Summers home. It was part of the reason she was here. She was here because Lord Voldemort, the wizard that this world had been fighting, had now become a common enemy. He had joined forces with a new sect of vampires. Very little was known about them. Only that they were powerful. The note also said that reinforcements would be sent if needed. The Wizarding World need only ask.

Dumbledore finished the letter and sighed. He set it aside. June decided he was ready yet again to receive her questions. She had only two left.

"Harry, he knows about…me? Right?" she asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "He knows that you are his sister. When he and the rest of the students arrive here tomorrow night, you will not be a surprise. He does not, I must stress, know that you are a Slayer."

"I have but one more question, sir."

"Then ask."

"You have been informed…of my past?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Every bit of it. Including the darker corners."

June nodded and stood. She didn't know why she had felt the need to ask that final question. She supposed that she felt the need to be welcomed here…no matter what.

"Then I leave you with a good night," she said.

"The same to you, Miss Potter. Your quarters are located on the sixth floor. The wall at the east end of the hall. Password is of your choosing. Good evening."

June left.

* * *

End Notes: I know I didn't mention much detail on the positions of Watcher and Slayer--as if we all didn't already know, right? But all that will be mentioned in due time. So, how'd you like it? I know, I know, Harry having a sister is about as possible as Harry joining forces with Voldemort, but the idea is still fun, right? I also know that this is like my 13th or 14th fic. I'm sorry. I just feel the need to start an idea before I forget it. I will finish them all, I promise. Until then, please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. School

A/N- Sorry this has taken so long! I thank everyone for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! I have also decided that this fic will be told through at least three different points of view--who knows? I may add one more. This first is, of course, June's. The second is Harry's. And I won't say the third until that character becomes more relevant. However, if you've read any other of my HP fics, you could probably guess who it will be.

* * *

Chapter 2-School

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall with a sigh. It was once again raining outside the school, and the hall was a dangerous, slick place to tread. Of course, the sigh was one of apprehension. He entered the hall alone because his two dearest friends--Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger--were prefects and in charge of maintaining the order of the younger students.

Then he saw her. She was unmistakable, this girl that was the source of his apprehension. She was sitting at the head of the Gryffindor House table. Harry's heart skipped several beats. This was his sister…_his sister_…that he was looking upon.

Waving half-hearted hellos as he went, Harry made his way to the head of the table. He was on the opposite side from her, and once he stopped in front of her, he let out a slight cough to announce his presence.

She looked up at him. The color of her hair and eyes were instantly recognizable. A Potter's raven hair and an Evans's emerald eyes. She blinked--nervously?--up at him.

"Harry, I presume?" she said, her lips trying to grin despite the unidentifiable emotion.

"Yes. Then you're June?" he replied, realizing it was stupid.

She nodded, then made a gesture to the seat across from her. He sat. After a moment's silence, Harry glanced up at her.

Her eyes were sweeping the High Table where the teachers sat. It seemed as though she were marking each of them for something or another.

"Uh…So, you're in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, trying to find a common ground between himself and the sister he had never known.

"Yes…in a way," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't sorted by the Hat. My sorting was based on…other things," she said, smiling although Harry could not find the humor in it.

Ron and Hermione finished their errands and took their seats on either side of Harry. He introduced them to June, who smiled and nodded politely to them. She seemed so preoccupied with something.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked, also trying to make small talk.

"I've visited, and lived, in many places, but my last Wizarding school was the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, seeming to be genuinely interested in this topic.

"Really? What are all the places you have been to?" Hermione asked.

"Well, all over America. I've lived in Brazil and Rome as well. My…uh…guardian had the kind of job where he traveled a lot."

"Wow, you must of learned all kinds of things," Hermione said, jealously tingeing her voice.

"Yeah, but nothing I think I'll have to put to use in a career-type situation."

Their conversation was cut off by Dumbledore standing and making the usual pre-feast announcements. And of course the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and June were not paying attention…at first. Then he said the new professor's name.

"Professor Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said.

"What?!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione replied in unison. Some of the other students in the hall seemed a bit perplexed too.

"Who is he?" June asked, staring at Karkaroff taking his bow. One of her eyebrows were raised.

"He used to be Headmaster of Durmstrang Academy," Hermione said.

"He's also an ex-Death Eater who ran two years ago when You-Know-Who was brought back," Ron said.

"Death Eater? That's what the Dark Lord's followers call themselves, right?" June asked.

Harry nodded. The feast, at that moment, was started, and the group fell silent as they ate. At the end of the feast, Ron and Hermione excused themselves so that they could lead the first years to their dormitories. Before Harry could even think to offer June an escort to her room, she stood.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," she said.

_That's odd_, Harry thought. _Did I say something to offend her?_

He shook the thought off and began to leave the Great Hall. Outside, in the Entrance Hall, however, he noticed something strange. June and the Headmaster stood in front of the doors leading to the outside of the castle. They seemed to be talking quietly together. Finally, Dumbledore opened the doors, and June slipped outside, unnoticed by anyone except Harry and the Headmaster.

_Why does she have permission to be outside after hours?_ Harry thought.

He decided that these inward questions were never going to be answered unless he asked them aloud. He approached the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor!" he called through the bustle.

No matter how loudly he shouted it, though, it seemed that Dumbledore simply could not hear him. The headmaster proceeded up the marble staircase and out of sight.

"Something strange is going on here," Harry thought aloud. He shrugged, knowing that he could learn nothing tonight, and continued to bed.

**………………… **

June walked as silently as possible down the stone steps in front of Hogwarts castle. She hugged herself, as the night was cold and she had forgotten to grab a cloak. Inwardly scolding herself, she pulled out a small, wooden stake and began to make her rounds.

Buffy had taught her to call these rounds "patrols." It was what a Slayer did every night before she slept. It had to be done in order to ensure her safety and the safety of all those around her. June, as Buffy had taught her, had to make sure that there were no vampires on campus. She allowed herself a small laugh as she remembered Buffy's stories of her days in high school.

_Well_, June thought, _there's not_ much _of a difference between me and her._

She decided to search the grounds counter-clockwise, heading away from the lake. There was no particular reasoning to this. It just seemed like the thing to do. She wouldn't be searching the Forbidden Forest this evening, Dumbledore had forbade her to do so. She was still a student after all. The patrol around the back of Hogwarts proved clear of vampire infestation, but as June rounded the corner of the castle closest to the lake, she saw something odd.

The girl Harry had introduced her to--Hermione--was sitting alone by the edge of the lake. June knew that students--ordinary students, that is--not Slayers trying to keep normal students safe from the Dark Lord's new vampire allies--were not allowed outside after dark. She remembered because it had seemed like a good rule to her, considering the situation.

She knew what she should do. Report the girl to the Headmaster, or some other professor. Tell them that she was out after dark. It was a danger to the girl, in any case. However, Hermione just looked so serene. She also looked as if she needed this time to herself.

_Well, there aren't any vampires out here anyway_, June thought.

And without saying a word to Hermione or to a superior of any sort, June reentered the castle and made her way to the Owlery to send a report to Buffy.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much happening here. I know, I know. I still haven't really explained much. I'm trying not to rush information. It'll all come together, explained and everything, I promise. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	3. Reports and Recovering

A/N- Okay, finally I might get some explaining done. I'm going to try to fit in some Slayer stuff in this chapter. Okay, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 3- Reports and Recovering 

June made her way up the cold stone steps to the Owlery. She would have to use a school owl to send her letter to Buffy, as it was she owned a cat, not an owl. It was all for the better. Then it would make sense for her to keep switching owls, in case anybody cared to notice the strange habit she would have to make for herself. However, as she pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the Owlery, she jumped with surprise. Harry was standing there, attaching a letter to the leg of a snowy owl.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry turned, after releasing his owl. "June. What are you doing here?"

"Sending a letter to…a friend from my old school. I still have to write it, though," she replied.

Silence fell. Harry began to shuffle his feet a bit, then he looked up at his sister.

"Well, here. I've brought my ink, quill, and parchment with me. You don't look like you have any on you. Want to use mine?" he asked, holding out the items.

"Oh, silly me. Of course. Thank you," June said, taking them.

Silence once more. Once again, it was Harry that spoke next.

"I'll just wait outside. I'm sure you want privacy in writing your letter."

He left. June sighed.

_Well, that went well_, she thought.

Shaking her head, she found herself a clear spot on the stone floor and began to write. Sucking on the end of the quill for a bit, she thought of what best to report. She didn't want her letter to be too official, because Buffy and she were also friends. Then she had it.

_Dear Buffy, _

How's life back at Slayer HQ? Things here aren't so bad. Harry seems like a nice kid. His friends are nice too. Anyhow, I'm just writing to report that nothing bad has happened yet, if you catch my meaning. Feel free to write back to me using the owl I send this with.

With love,

JLP

_There, that should do it_, June thought as she sealed the letter. She choose a small, gray owl and attached her letter to its leg.

"Fly fast, little birdie," she whispered as the bird took flight. She turned, remembering that Harry said he would wait on her, gathered his things, and left the Owlery. Just as he stated, Harry was found leaning up against the wall opposite the door, holding a strange colored cloak over his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure. But, what is that cloak?" June replied.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak. We're going to need it to get pass Filch, the caretaker."

"Not me."

Harry stared at her. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I have permission to be out," she said.

"Yeah, on that subject. I seen the Headmaster let you outside. Most students aren't allowed out after hours. Why did he do that?"

_Uh-oh._

"Umm…" June said. Now she was shuffling _her_ feet. She had to come up with some excuse, fast. "I'm…a recovering claustrophobic. Yeah. I need to be let outside at intervals at night. Otherwise, I get panicky."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "A recovering claustrophobic?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Mm-hmm. I mean, I arrived a little bit before the students did, and I was fine. But the castle seems smaller now that all of them are here. It kind of wigs me out," she said.

"Wigs you out?"

"Yeah."

Harry stared at her for a moment. Finally, he shrugged. "Okay. Well, I'm going to get to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I think that we're going to have potions together," June said, putting a somewhat excited tone to her voice.

"Don't sound so happy. You haven't met Snape yet," he said. "Well, bye."

"See-ya."

Harry put on the cloak and disappeared. The only way June knew that he was truly leaving was by the sound of his footsteps descending the stairs.

**………………… **

"That was the stupidest excuse I have ever come up with!" June muttered to herself as she made her way to her room. "Recovering claustrophobic? Honestly."

On her way, she passed by the gargoyle that covered the entrance to Dumbledore's office. To her great surprise, it was sliding to the side. She stopped as she seen Dumbledore descend the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Potter. I was hoping to catch you. May I speak with you a moment in my office?" he asked, stepping aside.

"Of course, sir," she said as he led the way back up the staircase.

Once seated in his office, Dumbledore beamed down at her. June wondered what kept this man going. He always seemed so happy to her.

"Um. What is it that you need, Professor?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Did you find anything on your…patrols?" he asked.

"No. All clear. I sent a report back to Slayer Headquarters via owl. That's were I was coming from."

"Slayer Headquarters?"

"You know…" Then June paused. When he had spoken to Buffy, she had been with her in America. The noble leader of the Slayers wouldn't allow a strange wizard into the Headquarters at the time. "Oh. That's right. Sorry. Slayer Headquarters is were all the Slayers report to and where a great portion of them live. It's a massive mansion in Rome. All Slayers go there at least once. It's were we train. Buffy and her original gang of friends run it. There are several departments. They even teach us minor magics and medical procedures."

"Fascinating. How did Miss Summers come to own such a house?" Dumbledore asked. June found herself admiring this man's pursuit of knowledge.

"Well, when the Watchers' Headquarters was destroyed, we all thought that all the Watchers, save for Giles--Buffy's Watcher and my guardian now--and mine at the time, were killed because there had been a call to headquarters where all the Watchers had to come back that our two had ignored. But there was one more Watcher that had survived. She was the Watcher involved with the group's finances. Her name was Olivia Brood. She found Buffy and gave her access to the money. Buffy vowed only to use it for the good of the Slayers. She's held true to that," she explained.

"And Watchers, they are those who trained the Slayers?"

"Yes, they used to. Now the few that are left train and advise Buffy."

"And does Miss Brood still live with the Slayers?"

"Yes. She's now Mrs. Olivia Giles…she and him married last spring."

"Very well. I've learned a lot this evening. More than I planned to, which is always good. But best of all, that there are no threats, as of this moment, to my students. There is but one more problem we need to solve before I bid you good night," Dumbledore said, standing.

"What's that, sir?" June asked, following suit.

"If one of the other professors is see you out and about at night, you and I both shall need an excuse to keep us both out of trouble. Do you have any suggestions?"

June sighed, lowering her eyes tiredly. "Tell them that I'm a recovering claustrophobic and that I need to be let out nightly otherwise I get panicky," she said dejectedly.

"A…recovering claustrophobic?"

June nodded. "Don't ask," she said simply.

Dumbledore smiled. "I wasn't planning on it. Good night."

"Good night."

June turned and left for her own room, hoping for a good night's sleep and that her story of being a recovering claustrophobic wouldn't be around the entire school by morning.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope my description of how the Slayers worked now was alright. It'll come up later. Anyhow, please R &R! Thanks! 


	4. Annoyance of a Potions Master

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, all. ::Jumps up and down in glee:: There was one that made me particularly happy. The one that stated that I should put in why Harry never knew of her and more about June's past. I love it when everyone is so observant! Time will tell! I loved that review::smiles mysteriously:: Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4- Annoyance of a Potions Master

The buzz in the Great Hall that morning was generally all about one thing. The fact that the new American girl, Potter's sister as everyone was referring to her as, was a recovering claustrophobic and got special privileges because of it. Half the school was angry about it, and the other half thought it was hilarious.

Harry felt bad about this being all over the school. It was partially his fault that it was. He had told Ron as soon as he had gotten back to the tower, and then Ron had told Parvati Patil, who had a notoriously big mouth, and now it was common knowledge. However, Harry was not thinking of this guilt at the moment. He had just left all that buzz, and his sister, behind in the Hall. He needed to speak with Dumbledore about something that had been bugging him for a while.

He had seen the Headmaster leave the Hall a few minutes before he had. Now Harry found himself staring at the gargoyle outside the hidden entrance to Dumbledore's office. Before he could even think to mutter a possible password, the wall slid aside, and the elderly Headmaster was standing before him.

"Well," Dumbledore began, a twinkle in his eye. "I have a knack for catching Potters at my door, don't I?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Never mind. What do you need Harry?"

**………………… **

June had seen Harry leave the Hall. Shoveling down a bit of food and receiving her schedule, she stood and followed. Harry went directly to Dumbledore's office, she could see, and quickly found himself staring straight at the Headmaster. She was too far away, at first, to hear what words the two exchanged. Ducking behind a nearby statue, she got closer.

"Never mind. What do you need, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it's just…something that I've meant to ask you. I was going to ask June, but I thought she might not know," Harry began, stumbling slightly over his words.

"Go on," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Well, why is it that no one--not me, not Lupin, not anyone, I figure--knew about June?"

June summoned every ounce of will she had to keep from gasping. This question could lead to trouble really fast. It was all depending on how Dumbledore answered. June hoped that he would come up with an answer that would prevent any immediate questions.

"Her life was destined for…something else, Harry," the Headmaster said.

_Damn it_, June thought. _Well, there goes that plan._

"What do you mean, destined? What destiny could cause a child to disappear from all who should be loved ones' memories? What destiny would separate them for years? What destiny could steal away a child from its parents? What--"

Dumbledore broke in.

"You don't understand, Harry. June was not stolen from James and Lily. Your parents _gave_ June to her destiny," he said.

_Shit_, June now thought.

"What?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. "How could they…do that?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand enough to answer that. That is truly a question for a later time. However, judging by my watch, you should get along to your first class. Potions, isn't it? Good day, Harry," Dumbledore said tiredly.

Harry, without protest or another word, left for his first and most hated class. June left her hiding spot.

"You know that trouble was born here, don't you?" she said to the Headmaster.

"Trouble was born that night we all agreed to this conspiracy, I believe. I also believe that you should go to the same class as Harry," he replied.

"But I already have all my Potions credits. That was hard enough. Do I really have to take this class again?"

"Yes. You must watch over your brother, and you need to prove your worth in Potions before Hogwarts can accept those Potions credits. Now, off you go."

June nodded and ran to catch up with Harry, which she did so quickly.

"Hey!" she called to him. "Wait up!"

He stopped. When she was shoulder to shoulder with him, they walked on.

"Why are you taking this class?" he asked her as Ron and Hermione came out of an adjoining hallway to join them.

"I already have all my Potions credits, but the school can't accept them until I prove that they were well earned," she replied, relieved to be able to tell the truth this time.

"Bad luck," Ron said. Hermione actually nodded in agreement.

They descended together into the dungeons and awaited the beginning of class. When the door to the room opened, the students, nearly all sullen-faced, filed in quietly. It was as though they were all marching to their doom.

"Is this guy really _that_ bad?" June asked as she sat on the end of the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her was seat was in the aisle. Professor Snape would pass her on his way to the front of the room.

Which was what she wanted. She had heard some horrible things about Snape just by keeping an ear open. She wanted to see how bad he really was.

Before her brother or his friends could respond, the potions master strode into the room. When he reached the front of the room, he turned to face them all.

"This is my Advanced Potions class. All potions shown will be on the N.E.W.T.s," he said as he stared around at the ten, as June counted, students that had made it into this special class. "I must confess that there are more of you here than I would've hoped for. I have never, in fact, taught such a large Advanced class. No matter. We will begin today on the composition of a very complex potion known as The Killer of the Dead. Now, who in this class knows what this potion is used for?"

Two hands shot up into the air. Hermione's and June's. June well remembered Buffy telling her about the time her ex-vampire lover, Angel, had gotten poisoned with this particular potion. She knew all about it.

"Anyone?" Snape asked.

Hermione, with a look as though this professor had done this ignoring bit before, slowly lowered her hand. _That's not fair_, June thought.

"Excuse me, but I believe that Hermione and myself had our hands raised. Unless, of course, if that question was rhetorical, then it is entirely our misunderstanding," June said.

The eyes of the room, which for those sentences had been on her, now flew to Snape. He glared down upon her.

"If you think--Miss Potter, isn't it?--that you can answer it correctly, then by all means go ahead. But I feel you must know that I have never had a student answer it correctly, so if you want to make a fool of yourself…"

A few students off to June's right--Slytherins, she heard Ron call them--snickered. June sat as straight in her chair as possible.

"The Killer of the Dead is a very potent potion used for the slow and agonizing death of any undead creature you wish to use it upon. It is usually used on vampires, however. It is said to be incurable, but--"

"It _is_ incurable," Snape interrupted.

"_But_," June went on, defiantly, "it is believed that you can cure it with the blood of one who hunts the vampire."

Snape's eyes bulged. "We go on facts in this class, Miss Potter. Not inane theories," he said. The Slytherins snickered again.

"Facts are born from inane theories, which prove narrow-minded professors to be the inane ones, sir."

June took this moment of deadly silence that followed to glance at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione seemed shocked, Ron looked scared, and Harry looked as though he were caught between shock, fear, and amusement. She turned her attention back to Snape, who was now hovering over her desk.

"Detention, Miss Potter. Tonight, in this room," he hissed at her. He then straightened and continued with the day's lesson plan.

June had ended up making a perfect composition of the poison, but Professor Snape scrutinized it until he found enough reasons to mark her low for it. But that didn't matter to her. She pocketed some of the potion, deciding that she could probably use some of it later. The bell rang soon after that. June, who was not used to the system Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to get out of this class quickly, was not ready to go when the other three were.

"Do you want us to wait for you? It is break, you know," Harry offered. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron, however, was looking uncertainly at Professor Snape.

"No, that's alright. Go on, I've got a different class next anyhow. Thanks anyway, though," June replied, stuffing her books into the bag she transfigured out of her quill.

The trio nodded and left quickly. This left only June and the Potions Master alone in the room. Snape stood. He strode over to June, so that he could tower over her as she crouched down to pick up some things she had dropped.

"You will not get away with cheek in this class, Miss Potter. A detention, and probably several more, is what you need," he hissed at her.

June stood, having picked up all her belongings. She looked Snape straight in the eye. She wanted him to fully understand the meaning of her next few words.

"And I'm sure I'll get several more detentions, judging by the way class went today, Professor. However, I really don't care. You see, in America, we have a saying that everyone loves and takes to heart," she said.

"And what is that, Miss Potter?"

"Bring it on."

With that, she turned and marched out of the room. Once the door closed behind her she realized something. She _did_ care. How was she going to patrol the grounds tonight when she was in detention? There was only one place to go with a problem like this.

"Back to Dumbledore…again," June muttered to herself.

**………………… **

She found the Headmaster in the staff room. She knocked, and entered when she was given permission to do so. He smiled as she entered.

"Another problem, Miss Potter?" he asked pleasantly.

"I have detention," she replied.

Dumbledore sighed. "Let me guess, with Professor Snape, right?"

She nodded. The elderly Headmaster sighed again.

"Well, we can't have you in detention when you are supposed to be out on the grounds, can we? I shall try my best to take care of it during the lunch break. Right now, it is about time for you to get to your next class and for me to have a meeting with the Minister of Magic," he said.

"Thank you, sir," June said, leaving for her next class.

**………………… **

Time flew by. She had had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts next, a class in which she excelled in through her Slayer training. Then she had Ancient Runes, where she met up with Hermione. Finally, lunch rolled around. Wondering vaguely if she was ever going to have proper time to eat at this school, she quickly ate some roasted potatoes and rushed to see what Dumbledore was doing about her detention. She ran directly to dungeon classroom and found that the door was closed. She pressed her ear up against it and could hear two people, presumably the Headmaster and Professor Snape, talking.

"She's a what?" Snape was asking.

"A recovering claustrophobic, Severus. She can't possibly have detention down here in the dungeons," Dumbledore said, in the tone of voice that said that he had already stated this fact for the professor.

"Headmaster, she cheeked me in class. I cannot let her get away with that!" Snape argued now.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but unless you can think of some way around this claustrophobic business, you cannot hold her here for detention."

Silence followed. June was all but dancing outside the door. She was free to do the job she was sent here to do! But then, just as she began to hear the footsteps of someone leaving, Snape said something.

"What if I were to hold her detention outside, on the grounds?" he said.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

"Uh…yes, that would be…acceptable, Severus. I shall inform Miss Potter of the change," the Headmaster stated.

June jumped back from the door, out of sight of any still within the room, as Dumbledore exited. He closed the door behind her.

"Headmaster," June began, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I know, it's dangerous. But Severus has been in plenty of dangerous situations before. He'll be fine," he said.

"But what if…I could be exposed," June pleaded. This was her first mission away from her Watcher. She didn't want to disappoint Buffy.

"I trust Severus Snape. If you are exposed, then he will keep the secret."

"That's not what I heard he did for Professor Lupin," June said, making her point, however harshly.

"I was not aware at the time that he would do such a thing. If the situation should arise with you, I will talk to him personally. You still have quite some time before lunch is over, so I will not bid you onto your next class. Good day, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, leaving.

June sighed. Waiting until the Headmaster had had sufficient time to leave the dungeons, June followed his steps to get back to the ground floor of Hogwarts. When she did so, an owl swooped past her head. She had to duck to miss it. She looked down and saw that it had left a letter, with her name on it, at her feet. She picked it up and opened it. It was Buffy's reply. She began to read it.

_Dear June,_

_Life here is good. Nothing much happening. Some of the other Slayers are complaining that they're bored. Everyone here misses you and wishes you luck. I'm glad that you haven't run into any problems. Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Andrew, and the others send their love._

_With love,_

_Buffy Anne Summers_

June smiled bitterly as she thought of how quickly she had spoken of running into no trouble. Now she had to make sure the grounds and a professor were safe tonight. However, she was confident that Buffy had had to do worse before. With that thought, she smiled and continued about her way. After all, it was a long time to nightfall.

* * *

End Notes: I hope that "bring it on" line wasn't too cheesy. It just seems like a Slayer trained by Buffy would say. This chapter was originally going to have more in it, but I decided to split it into two. I hoped you liked it. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. Detention, Vamps Optional

A/N- I'm glad everyone is liking this fic so much!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I've been greatly looking forward to this chapter. I hope it meets my expectations, as well as yours.

* * *

Chapter 5- Detention, Vamps Optional

Perhaps nightfall was not as far off as she would've thought. It came all too quickly. She dropped her things in her room and left for her outdoors potions detention. Grumbling as she made her way out the door, June quickly found Professor Snape, complete with a makeshift desk and fire, out a little to the left of the grounds. She approached him and smiled bitterly. He did not return the favor. Instead, he produced a cauldron from behind him and set it off to the side of the fire.

"I should like you to begin to brew a Polyjuice Potion," he said.

"But that takes a bit over a month to brew! This is only one detention!" she said, outraged.

"Yes, but with attitudes like that I'm sure we'll be able to complete it," he said. "Here are the ingredients. Begin."

Using a large rock as a chair, he sat down behind his own makeshift desk and began to write something. June grumbled a bit more but immediately started to work on the potion. Every so often, Snape would look up to check June's progress. She was about ready to heat it when she heard the professor scoff.

"Yes, sir?" she said, not without a hint of sarcasm.

"She thinks, just because she is the best of her class, that she can be out after dark. I shall go have a word with her, I think," he muttered to himself, standing.

He walked off in the direction of the lake. June turned to see why. However, the reason was soon made clear. Hermione was back at her spot by the lake.

_This could mean trouble_, June thought. She got hastily to her feet and followed, just shy a yard or so of Professor Snape. She was close enough, however, to hear what he said to the girl.

"Miss Granger, just because you are a prefect does not mean that you have the right to disobey the rules!" he began. Hermione whirled, apparently startled a bit by the sudden appearance of the dreaded professor.

"Professor!" she began, "I'm…sorry, but I…"

"I'll have none of it, you stupid little girl. You will return to the castle at once. And you, Miss Potter," he said, turning suddenly on June, "you will go back to your detention."

Hermione was fighting tears with all her might. June hated to see anyone cry.

"I will go back after I have comforted this poor girl that you have bullied into tears, you imbecile," she said.

_That's another detention_, she thought dryly. It was true. She didn't care.

Professor Snape didn't even bothering stating anything for the moment. Nostrils flaring, he whirled and took a few steps away.

"I will wait here until you are finished so that I may accompany both Miss Granger, and you, Miss Potter, to the headmaster's office," he said, crossing his arms.

June shook her head at him and went to stand beside Hermione. They were silent for a moment, in which June stole the opportunity to look at Snape--who was determinately looking away from them. Finally, she ventured to speak.

"You know, I was named after the month in which I was born," June began weakly.

_Well, that was stupid_. However, it brought the smallest of smiles to Hermione's face.

"Really?" she said, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah. I'm told that Mom and Dad couldn't agree on a name, so when I was born, they just called me June…and it stuck since they could never come up with anything else."

"Does Harry know that?"

June thought about it for a moment. It was odd that she had shared this little fun fact with a total stranger, rather than her brother.

"No. But, enough of that. Tell me, why are you out here? I saw you out here last night when I…"

"I know, your claustrophobia thing," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah..."

Hermione sighed. She looked out over the darkened lake. Her eyes seemed to well up with tears again.

"It's hard, you know? Sirius, Harry's godfather, died last year…or was killed, rather."

"I was told," June said simply.

"Well, now the three of us are even more involved with the Order of the Phoenix and with destroying Voldemort. Harry has made a silent vow, I believe, that he will not die by the Dark Lord's hand."

"Good vow," June muttered, but Hermione didn't seem to catch it.

"I never, in my entire life, believed that I would be involved with something so…big. I mean, I knew that one day I'd get a job and that people would depend on me, but not in the way that Harry and Ron depend on me. It's really overwhelming."

Now this was something June could definitely relate to. After all, it had been overwhelming to her to find out that she was suddenly a Slayer, with the whole world depending on how her nightly escapades turned out, and it was overwhelming when her Watcher had died. And all of this was not including the added responsibility of Harry…

"Life is like that, Hermione. Trust me on this one. But all we can do is go with the flow and try our best to keep our head above the water when everyone else is drowning. It's a harsh lesson, but it holds true," June said. Her Watcher had used the water metaphor on her once. She thought that it fit the situation now.

Hermione turned to reply, but something cut her off. She had a distant, panicked look in her eye. Before June could ask what the matter was, a deep, guttural growling sounded from a bit behind her. She heard Professor Snape utter, "What--?!"

June turned. Her worst fears were confirmed. Ubervamps. Vampires who were three times as strong as your common vampire, and a hundred times as lethal. However, there was something different from these--two to be precise, coming toward Snape--ubervamps from those that Buffy had described in the Hellmouth. They seemed…older, which was something going on the fact that vampires couldn't age. But there was no time to dwell on this. Snape was in danger, as was Hermione. It was time for her to do what she had been brought here to do.

Glancing quickly to see that no ubervamps were coming up from behind Hermione, June turned to the girl and said, "Stay here!"

Hermione's mouth tried to form questions of confusion, but the words never made it. June had no time to wait. She ran quickly and put her open palm into the first ubervamp's chest. It only knocked him back about six inches, but that was good enough to land a kick into the other ubervamp's chest, driving him back just as far.

"Slayer," they hissed.

June had but moments to assess what her weapons were. She knew, from Willow's--Buffy's wandless, nerdy witch friend--studies on the ubervamps, that the heart of an ubervamp was so old that it had built up a resistance to stakes and such. The only way to kill an ubervamp was to slice off its head. But with only her wand and a small wooden stake with her, how the _hell_ was she going to do that?

As they began to come at her, however slowly, it hit her. It was risky, but it was the only way. She had to use Snape and Hermione as bait. She had to make them run toward where her potion things were, so the ubervamps would chase them. That way, she would have access to items useful for cutting things up.

Lucky, Snape gave her the perfect excuse for her to yell at them to run.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled, an angry, panicked frenzy in his eyes. Hermione had come beside him.

"I'll explain later. The Headmaster knows! Quick! Run to the potion stuff! Get a weapon!" she yelled.

There were no arguments. Snape and Hermione flew by her on a dead run to the potion things. June landed double kicks to the ubervamps' heads, to give them a running start. Then she started after them. The ubervamps took the bait. They followed.

Snape and Hermione reached the desks quickly, but they didn't reach for anything. They had their wands out, trying desperately to think of a spell. Vampires were immune to wand magic, so that was useless. However, June saw her weapon. A knife she used to commonly chop up roots was laying on the ground beside her cauldron. She got to it well before the ubervamps got to her. She whirled on them. The ancient vampires didn't know what had hit them. There were two slices…and then they were dust.

June thought about dropping the knife but found herself only clinging tighter to it. When she turned to look at Snape and Hermione, their expressions were laughable. They were both wide-eyed, with their jaws hanging down to their knees. June sighed.

"How about we go to Dumbledore? Then I'll explain everything. That sound good?" she said, rather carelessly.

"My thoughts exactly, Miss Potter," Snape said.

The three of them turned and trudged their way up to the school and to the Headmaster's office, all the while keeping an eye out over their shoulders.

* * *

End Notes: Oh, this was good! I had some great fun writing this! I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter too! If you've watched the Buffy and Angel series…or at least the last season of the Angel series, the next chapter might seem boring. However, it might also be fun seeing the reactions once June shares her complete history, along with Buffy's. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	6. History of the Slayers

Chapter 6- A History of the Slayers

June, Snape, and Hermione were admitted quickly into Dumbledore's office. They found the old Headmaster sitting patiently behind his desk. Instead of the customary two seats on the other side of his desk, three more had been conjured. He gestured for them to sit.

"I saw what happened through my window. I've taken the liberty of calling Ron and Harry here as well," he said. Then, turning to June, he added, "We have some confessing to do, you and I."

June nodded. It was simply moments before the two boys appeared at the door.

"What is this all about?" Harry asked confusedly as he and Ron took their seats.

"Someone please bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley up to speed," Dumbledore said.

Hermione seemed to jump at the opportunity. She turned to them.

"We--Professor Snape, June, and I--were all outside. Then, these creatures attacked and June…she killed them," she said in one breath.

"What kind of creatures?" Harry asked, turning worriedly to June.

"Vampires, very old and ancient vampires. We call them ubervamps," June said.

"'We'?" inquired Snape.

June sat straighter in her chair. She glanced fleetingly at Dumbledore--who smiled encouragingly--before locking eyes with Harry.

"Slayers. Vampire Slayers."

There was a complete silence as these words seemed to echo around the room.

"Are you…mad?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Aurors take care of vampires," Hermione said.

"No, actually, they don't," Dumbledore said. "Not anymore. They used to."

"What changed?" Harry asked.

"The world of the Slayer changed, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"To each generation, a Slayer is born. She alone has the strength and skill needed to defeat the vampire," June said, recalling the old rule. "That's how it used to be, Harry. One girl--cause the Slayer is always a girl--would be born with the power, strength, and so on to kill vampires--The Chosen One. But that all changed two years ago. Buffy Summers, this generation's Chosen One, was faced with a great evil in her home town of Sunnydale. _The_ Evil. The First Evil, dubbed rightly so, The First. The First was trying its best to come into power. To rule the world through the use of ubervamps and the Hellmouth, a portal under the town's school that led directly to Hell. It began to kill off girls that had the potential to be Slayers--Potentials--and their Watchers--the people who trained a Slayer to do her duty. So one Watcher, the only Watcher to survive, or so we thought at the time, Rupert Giles, began gathering Potentials and bringing them to Buffy, for protection and further training. I wasn't brought because my Watcher, Miles Gothuma, wanted to keep me in Wizarding school. He knew that, if my time came to be Slayer, my skills in magic would help me be a better one. Anyway, Buffy found out that hundreds upon hundreds of ubervamps were holed up inside the Hellmouth, and she needed a better way to kill them. Finally, she found this ancient weapon created by past Slayers away from the knowledge of their Watchers and asked Willow, a witch specializing in Wandless Magic, to use it to give the power of the Chosen One to all Slayers, present and future."

"You see, Aurors used to kill vampires before this was done because they knew the Chosen One couldn't be in two places at once, but after this, they stopped because they knew that Slayers would be more accessible now," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what about a Time Turner?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't that have worked when there was only the Chosen One?"

"I'm the only witch to be a Slayer ever. No one would give a Time Turner to a Muggle, not even if she was the Slayer. To give the Slayer power to all was Buffy's only choice. But even then, it took more than Slayers to defeat the evil of The First," June said.

"What else did she do?" Snape asked. They all seemed genuinely enthralled by this story.

"It wasn't really what she did. Her ex-lover, a vampire with a soul named Angel, showed up the night before the big fight and gave her an amulet. He told her that a champion should wear it. He wanted to, but she said no. She told him that if her line fell, he needed to form a second one in LA. Instead, she gave the amulet to her current lover, also a vampire with a soul, named Spike. When the battle got going inside the Hellmouth, the amulet activated and brought down sunlight upon the ubervamps. The town itself began to collapse. Spike knew he had to stay or else the amulet's power wouldn't work. He was burnt up by the sun along with the ubervamps."

"So, how do you come into all of this?" Harry asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"My Watcher became terminally ill with cancer and contacted Giles. He entrusted me to him before he died. Miles, my Watcher, died last year. I was whisked off to Rome with Buffy, her family and friends, and the surviving Potentials where we started the Slayer Headquarters. I was schooled there for a bit in magic and Slayer technique. Then Giles saw that I was home sick and made arrangements for me to attend my old Wizarding school in Salem and live in Rome in the summer."

"That's quite a story," Ron said.

"I'm not done yet. Summer before last, Angel began working for an evil law firm by the name of Wolfram and Hart. We didn't trust his gang much anymore after that. But, when it came down to it, Angel had just been playing the firm until he could find a way to destroy it. When he finally succeeded in the destruction of the building, the only people left to face the final wave of the attack was Angel, Illyria--an ancient goddess who had taken the body of a friend of Angel's and killed the friend in the process--and Spike."

"Wait. I thought Spike was dead?" Hermione said.

"We did to. But turns out that the amulet had preserved his spirit and an old enemy of Angel's gave him back his body. Anyway, it was only the three of them--because another friend of Angel's was fading fast--left to face the horde of demons and such that the annihilation of Wolfram and Hart brought forth. It was sure that they were going to lose. But Buffy now trusted Angel again and sent a group of Slayers to help him fight, myself included. In the end, we brought the three of them with us to join the Slayer HQ. It was quite a shock to Buffy to find Spike alive. Anyhow, then we found out that Voldemort--"

Ron jumped and Hermione nudged him.

"Had allied himself with ubervamps--which we thought were all dead. Headmaster Dumbledore sent for me, and here I am. Any questions?"

June gave a weak smile after that. Snape looked thoughtful, Ron looked astounded, Hermione looked faint, and Harry looked pissed.

"How could you not tell me all this?" he asked of his sister.

"Harry, only Dumbledore and myself knew of my being a Slayer. Slayers like to keep a low profile. I was forbidden by Buffy to let anyone who didn't need to know that I was a Slayer. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. Honest."

"But Dumbledore said Mum and Dad gave you to your destiny…is that true?" he inquired.

"Yes. Slayers aren't supposed to know their parents. Buffy only did because her name slipped through the cracks. Mom and Dad understood. They gave me to the Watchers' Council on the condition that I would still be trained as a witch."

After this, the group fell silent. This gave Dumbledore time to speak.

"You all are not to speak of this to anyone…do you understand? This is the greatest secret. Severe consequences lay ahead for any who tell…am I clear?" he asked.

"Yessir," everyone around June muttered.

"Now what? I mean, exactly why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I'm here to stop the ubervamps and to protect Harry," June replied.

"Protect me? Don't I have enough protection?" Harry asked.

"Vampires are immune to Wand Magic. You need Slayers to deal with them."

"I could see where that might be a problem," Snape said.

June smiled. She opened her mouth to make some sort of sarcastic reply, but then the door to the office burst open. Draco Malfoy, whom June knew to be a Slytherin, ran in. Dumbledore and Snape stood.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

June stared at the blond haired boy. He had a cut on his cheek, his hair was disheveled and dirty, and he looked as thought he'd been hit once or twice. June now stood as well.

"Death Eaters," the boy gasped. June heard Harry scoff.

_Don't do it, Harry_, June silently begged.

"Buddies of yours?" Harry said harshly.

Draco stared coldly, and hurtfully, at Harry but didn't reply. Instead, he turned to stare at Snape.

"They were outside. Pansy and I were walking, and they grabbed hold of us. They said that she hadn't been doing the job assigned to her by Voldemort and that I should take note that this is what happens to those who disobey the Dark Lord…they had these creatures with them with bumpy faces and sharp fangs…and they…they….they bit her. They killed her!" Draco sobbed. June could see the boy's tears hit the ground.

"Why would you care?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

_Glad someone said it_, June thought.

This comment, however, Draco chose to reply to.

"I'm not completely heartless, you twit. I loved Pansy, honestly. And now she's dead…I left Karkaroff outside with the body…he told me to come and get the Headmaster."

Now this was the one thing that made June angry.

"You left him with the Death Eaters and ubervamps?!" she exclaimed.

"No. They'd left before he came by. How do you know what those creatures were?" Draco asked vaguely, looking up at the Slayer.

"She's a Vampire Slayer. It's her job to know what they are," Hermione said briskly. Draco didn't ask anything further, but June sighed.

_There goes that secret._

"Come on. Let's get to Karkaroff," June said as she was the first out the door.

* * *

End Notes: I hope that wasn't too long winded. Or boring. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	7. Newfound Trouble

A/N- Sorry for the long wait!!! I was really focused on finishing one of my other fics. With that accomplished, I hope to be able to divide my attention evenly…or as evenly as possible. Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- Newfound Trouble

The troupe, led by June and Dumbledore, marched out of the doors of Hogwarts and down the stone steps at the entrance. There, at their foot, was Karkaroff with the limp, bloodless body of Pansy Parkinson in his arms. He seemed to be badly shaken by the whole affair.

Of course, who wouldn't be?

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked up at the group. The evidence was clear that he had just got done having a fresh sob. Glancing back at a few members of her group, June decided to note their reactions. Snape looked rather shocked, as did Draco. Hermione looked sympathetic. Harry and Ron simply looked mortified by the sight of Pansy body. June quickly walked down beside Karkaroff and took the body from him.

"What are you doing, girl?!" he demanded hoarsely.

"Let her, Igor," Dumbledore said gently, placing a hand on the professor's shoulder.

"What is she doing?" Karkaroff asked, seemingly in a daze.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Draco put in, tears silently falling.

"I told you, Draco. She a Vampire Slayer. The monsters that the Death Eaters had with them were some form of a super-vampire she knows how to deal with," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm checking to see if they tried to turn her," June said.

"No!!" Draco cried suddenly, throwing himself at June.

As one, Harry, Ron, and Snape went forward and pulled him back.

"What?!" Karkaroff asked.

"I won't let you do it!" Draco yelled at June.

"Do what?" Ron asked, sharing the same dazed look as Karkaroff.

"Put a stake in her," Hermione said quietly, turning away. She was looking rather green in the face, unusual for the girl who could do any assignment.

"They didn't try. I don't have to," June said, thankfully, as she stood. She turned to Karkaroff and said, "You, Draco, and the others take her in. I think we ought to bury her soon…put her soul to rest, you know? Headmaster, if I could have a word with you privately?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Only a moment. I must make an announcement of sorts to the school," he said.

Harry, Ron, and Snape--still supporting Draco between the three of them--led the way back into the school. Karkaroff bent, picked up Pansy's body, and followed. Hermione, head hung low, followed as well.

"Let's take her to the dungeons, that way no one will see…" Snape said in a distance voice.

When they were gone, Dumbledore turned to June.

"You know who they will suspect," he said simply enough.

"They'll think Karkaroff did it, that he was one of the Death Eaters with the ubervamps," June replied. It was almost as if she and Dumbledore had developed their own unspoken code of understanding.

"And, what are your thoughts on that?"

"A polyjuice potion itself couldn't have pulled off that act. He was genuinely grieving."

Without another word, the Headmaster and the Slayer ascended the stone staircase. Both lost in thought about what was going to happen next.

**………………… **

They--or rather, Pansy's mother and Draco--decided to burn the young girl and to spread her ashes over the lake, for she had loved it so. Pansy's father had nothing to do with the funeral or funeral arrangements. June suspected that he himself might have been one of the Death Eaters that had sentenced his own daughter to death. When she ran this thought by Ron, Harry, and Draco, they said that it was most likely that it was true.

What frightened June the most about the attack on Pansy was the fact that after that…nothing happened. She ran into no signs whatsoever of vampires on campus or anything. Dumbledore asked her about this one morning at the end of October, in which she had simply replied, "I think their planning something. This isn't good."

But time moved on. Draco was no longer the well respected Slytherin he had once been, but because of who his father was, the other Slytherins left him alone rather than pick on him. June found that he more and more often hang around with the Gryffindors now, though he was still distant with even them. Snape seemed to be the only person he could or would speak with, and June just couldn't figure that out. How could anyone talk to that man?

Before they all knew it, the halls were empty. The only sounds were the echoed cries of "Happy Christmas!" and the giggles of the group left behind. They were comprised of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. As the sound of the train pulling away from the station reached Hogwarts, June let out a sigh and turned to face the scene before her.

Harry, Ron, and Draco were playing a game of Exploding Snap, which ended badly for Ron. Hermione was discussing some unheard topic with McGonagall. Karkaroff and Snape seemed to be just enjoying the silence they were providing for one another. And Dumbledore was lost in thought, sitting right beside June.

"No ubervamp trouble lately?" he asked in hushed tones, for no one had yet informed McGonagall of June's status of Slayer.

"None. It still worries me. I'm just glad the train left before sundown was over. All those students in a single container…it would've been a feast for the ubervamps," June said.

Harry, Draco, and Ron--who was still rubbing the soot off his face--made their way over to the single, long table set up for the remaining faculty and students and sat across from the Headmaster and June.

"Bad timing?" June asked Ron.

He narrowed his eyes at her and chose not to reply. Dumbledore tried hard to suppress a chuckle. Quickly, they were joined by McGonagall, Hermione, Snape, and Karkaroff.

"The house elves should have dinner ready any minute now," the Deputy Headmistress said. Hermione made an almost inaudible scoff.

The food materialized soon afterwards and the group began to talk and eat happily. June was, at one point, about to respond to a joke ventured by Harry when she felt the tiniest inkling of trouble. She shot to her feet. All eyes went to her.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked breathlessly.

June looked to the Headmaster. "Trouble," she said. "Don't move…none of you."

Reaching into the pocket of her black jeans, June withdrew a small hair band in which she used to tie back her hair into a ponytail. She walked to the center of the Great Hall--the tables had all been removed--and waited. The feeling of peril was growing stronger.

"Don't move," she reasserted to those behind her.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall asked, beginning to stand.

Dumbledore gently rested a hand on her wrist to keep her seated.

June reached down into her right boot and withdrew a dagger. Nothing better to use when it came to slicing off an ubervamps head.

"They're immune to Wand Magic," June restated.

"Who?" McGonagall whispered, for the tension in the room was now strong.

There was no time to answer. The doors to the Great Hall were flung open. No less than ten ubervamps made their way into the room, followed by one cloaked figure. A Death Eater.

"Which are you?" Karkaroff called.

"Oh, my!" McGonagall gasped.

With a sweeping bow, the Death Eater made no move to reply. The ubervamps were now encircling the room.

"Trap them in," the Death Eater said.

"Rookwood!" both Snape and Karkaroff said.

A laugh leaked through the Death Eater's masked, but still there came no sound of affirmation.

"Wands out!" cried McGonagall.

"Didn't you hear her? They're immune to our magic!!" Draco hissed.

"But we can't leave her out there helpless!" the woman said disbelievingly, for not even Dumbledore had his wand out.

"Trust us, she's not helpless," Hermione said.

"KILL THEM!!!!!" Rookwood shouted.

But there was no "them." The ubervamps went straight for what they deemed as the "big prize." The Slayer.

June ducked and kicked out, sending two ubervamps to the floor. She only got to dust one, but there was time, just so long as they kept attacking her. She rolled out of the crowd of them and leapt back to her feet. For a split second, they were all lined up. In this moment, June kicked out and knocked them back. At the same time, she reached out for one. She pulled him toward her, and his neck got real friendly with her blade. Two down, eight to go.

With a series of kicks, punches, ducks, and such, June managed to get the number down to one on one. The Death Eater had been a silent spectacle in all of this, but now he was getting jittery.

However, this last ubervamp decided to take a different course rather than follow the method of those before him. He turned and began to charge the table!

"Duck!!" June cried.

The people at the table did so instantly, but this cry confused the ubervamp. He turned toward her, as if he wanted to see what she was planning to do. Hurling her dagger like a boomerang, it made a _whishing_ noise through the air and appeared to miss the vamp as it stuck solidly in the wall behind the table.

The ubervamp looked shocked for a moment…just before he crumbled to a pile of dust. The group slowly stood.

"Rookwood!!" Hermione cried.

June whirled, expecting a confrontation. Instead, all she seen was a cloak disappearing around the corner.

"He's gone!" Snape cried, rounding the table to join June. The others did so also.

"What is going on?!" McGonagall cried.

"I'll explain everything later," Dumbledore said.

June, huffing and puffing for air, turned to the Headmaster, a panicked look on her face. "They'll know now. They'll know I'm here. It's not safe here anymore. Not for me, not for any of you. They'll also know about Snape now too," she said hurriedly.

"Then to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix it is," Dumbledore said.

"That's not all. I'm going to need help…I just know it," June said. Suddenly, she let out a painful gasp and fell to the floor. Harry rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? I don't see an injury! What's wrong?" he asked.

June stood. "I'm fine. I'm sending a letter to Buffy for reinforcements. All of you go pack. I'll join you soon enough," she said.

They all nodded and did as they were told. June quickly found quill and ink and wrote two simple words on the parchment she found as well.

_Help. Now._

She rushed to the Owlery and sent the letter. Then, allowing herself to calm down so that the scarily familiar pain in her chest would subside, she went to pack.

* * *

End Notes: What did you think? Did you like it? I hope so. That was so much fun to write!! Personally, I loved it! Please R & R! Thanks!! 


	8. Arguments

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8- Arguments

Those bunked at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Lane were happy enough to accommodate a few more for the Holiday season. Hermione and June were to share a room, while Draco, Ron, and Harry were to share another. However, the professors got rooms to themselves.

June thought this tall, dark house interesting. It contrasted much from the HQ of the Slayers. The gigantic home of the Slayers in Rome was large, white and always full of talkative girls and noises from Willow's corner of teaching. This house, however, was dark and everyone was constantly hushed for fear that the huge portrait of Sirius Black's mother would yell out. Nonetheless, June found that the purposes of both places were the same.

To fight against great evils. Some things never changed.

On the second morning there, June awoke to find that Hermione was already downstairs. She got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white sweater, pulled her hair back, and went to join the others--who were presumably in the kitchen.

She entered the room to find the smell of bacon in the air. She smiled. Sitting around the table were Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Snape, Karkaroff, and another one of her father's friends that she had been introduced to as Remus Lupin. However, something was very weird this morning. There was a kind of tension in the air. Lupin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on one side of the table while Snape, Karkaroff, and Draco sat on the other. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's kind mother, had apparated here early, it seemed, so that she could have a proper breakfast made for he troupe.

"Everything smells great, Mrs. Weasley," June said, taking a seat at one end of the table.

Draco gave a short scoff. However, Mrs. Weasley didn't hear it.

"Thank you, dear," she said, over her shoulder.

"So, where's Dumbledore?" June asked, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice from a pitcher that had been left on the table.

"He's not here," Draco said shortly, scowling at her.

_Did I miss something?_

"I can see that, thank you. I meant, where is he at if he's not here?" June said slowly.

"I don't know. He'll be by later," Harry said, kindly.

"I think he went by the school with Professor McGonagall," Hermione added.

"Oh. Thanks. So, I guess that means no letter from Buffy then?" June inquired.

There was a general shaking of heads and grunts of "no."

June opened her mouth to inquire to the mood of the table, but breakfast was just served and everyone busied themselves in eating. One by one, as people began to finish, the table was emptying. Finally, it was just June and Mrs. Weasley left in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with everyone?" June asked.

Mrs. Weasley had begun to clear the table. She gave a sigh.

"They've been arguing all morning. Dumbledore called a meeting before you woke and discussed methods we should take against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well, no one could agree," she explained.

"Who?" June asked.

Mrs. Weasley gave her an odd look. Finally, June remembered.

"Sorry. That's right, you don't say his name. So, what were the suggested plans of action?"

"Well, you see, that's where the problems began. First, Malfoy suggested that we send you in to do something or another, but Harry and the others wouldn't hear of it. Then Ron suggested we send Professor Snape in, but Karkaroff and Malfoy took offense. Well, now they're arguing about anything they can think of."

June shook her head. This could be a problem. Mrs. Weasley turned away to do the dishes and such just as Dumbledore entered the kitchen. He smiled at June.

"Just who I was looking for," he said. He handed her a piece of parchment with her name on it.

"From Buffy?" June asked, even though she knew the answer.

Dumbledore nodded.

June tore open the seal. The letter was simple.

Help is on the way.

June refolded the letter. Then, from somewhere upstairs, Harry and Draco's voices were heard, raised in a quarrel. Then, the portrait of Black's mother decided to put her input into the yelling.

_Mudbloods…Ingrates…_and so on until Mrs. Weasley rushed out and finally hushed both the portrait and the boys.

"Have you been informed of this recent development?" Dumbledore said.

"You mean the argument?" June asked. Dumbledore nodded and so did she.

"What do you make of it? Do you know how it started?"

"It started stupidly, in my opinion. And as for what I make of it, how can we fight a war if _our_ army is divided?"

"I ask myself that everyday," Dumbledore sighed.

In distance, yet again, another argument started.

* * *

End Notes: Alright! Now, I'm finally onto some of the better parts of this story! Oooh, I can't wait till the next chapter! Please R & R! Thanks! 


	9. Darkness Within

A/N-Thanks for the reviews! Now, finally, we'll get to see some "familiar faces." Wink, wink.

* * *

Chapter 9- Darkness Within

Help was taking it's good ol' time getting there. It was nearly a week before Christmas, and still nobody had arrived. And the arguments were just getting worse. It was driving June crazy.

It wasn't like they were arguing over anything important. The most recent one the young Slayer could remember was about whose socks were whose. And each one was just making June angrier and angrier. _This_, however, was a problem.

She'd seen Dumbledore about it. He'd only told her to be calm and to ignore it all. If her name was not mentioned, don't focus on it. Easier said than done when Harry decided to call Draco a "sad imitation of a ferret" right outside her room. Whatever that meant. June found herself making a note to herself to teach Harry some better insults. If they were going to argue, they should at least do it right.

June hoped that she'd find a better example in some of the older people there, but she hoped in vain. The professors were just as bad as the students. On the third day there, June had to listen--over and over again--that Lupin was a werewolf and that Snape had broomstick issues from an argument between the two said professors.

But now it was exactly seven days until Christmas, and the Slayer found herself burying her head in her pillow to drown out the noise of an argument between Draco and Hermione. June had duct-taped the mouth of the portrait, which had served to muffle the yelling it did considerably.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mrs. Weasley had mused when she had done it.

Throwing the pillow aside, she ventured downstairs. Harry had come up earlier to tell her that Dumbledore wished to speak with her at her convenience. Now was a better time than any.

It was into the kitchen--the sight of most the arguments (she didn't know why. Probably because it had the most space to throw things.)--and back to her seat at one end of the table. Dumbledore wasn't there, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Snape, Karkaroff, and Draco were. And they were all standing and yelling. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin--June called them Team A--on the right, and Snape, Karkaroff, and Draco--Team B--on the left.

"You're such a bloody idiot, Weasley!" yelled Draco at Ron.

"How'd this one start?" June asked the woman behind her with bubblegum pink hair. She was an Auror known as Nymphadora Tonks.

"Bloody hell, if I know. See you around, June," Tonks said, grabbing her cup of pumpkin juice and leaving.

June sighed, wishing she could do the same. She settled back in the chair and decided to watch the show. Shame she didn't have popcorn.

"I'm an idiot? Look who's talking! Takes one to know one!" Ron retorted.

"Just because Ron thinks that Snape could work his way back into the Death Eater fold doesn't make him an idiot!" Hermione said.

"I think it's a great idea," Harry said.

"And we know how _your_ plans work out, don't we, Potter?" Snape said, waspishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you hadn't been a complete idiot and rushed off to the Department of Mysteries…well…" Snape continued.

"I'm sure Black would've made it…" Karkaroff threw in sarcastically.

_Now there was no call for that_, June thought, sitting straight up in her seat. This one was getting ugly. She stood.

"Hey," she said, trying to draw attention.

But she just wasn't loud enough.

"How _dare_ you!" Lupin growled. If it hadn't been daylight, June would've sworn that he was changing into his wolf form.

"Hey," June said, just a bit louder.

"You filthy Death Eaters, the lot of you," Ron said. "I don't know how Dumbledore could trust any of you!"

"HEY!" June screamed. The table turned to look at her. "_That is enough_!"

"Keep your nose out of it, Slayer," Karkaroff said harshly.

"I will not. This is so stupid. This argument is pointless. Do you know how easy it'll be for Voldemort and the Ubervamps to defeat us if we stay divided like we are?" she asked earnestly.

"Yeah, you'd know all about defeat, wouldn't you?" Draco said, quietly and dangerously.

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, your assignment was to protect the _students_, wasn't it?" he continued.

"Draco," Lupin said warningly.

He, apparently, already knew where this was going. The others, however, seemed clueless. June knew, but he surely wouldn't have the _guts_ to say it.

"And?" she asked, feeling a heat rise up in her.

"Well, you couldn't save Pansy, now, could you? You're just like your brother! A worthless, no account, would-be hero mudblood!"

June gasped, as well did the rest of the table, but for different reasons. She could _feel _it. That pain in her chest again. The one that could hurt more than her…Suddenly, she recalled her first conversations with Dumbledore:

_"You have been informed…of my past?" _

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Every bit of it. Including the darker corners."

The darker corners…

_Oh, no,_ June thought, grabbing at her chest.

"June, what's the matter?" Harry asked as Lupin reprimanded Draco for his rude and hurtful comments.

"Say you're sorry," Lupin told him.

"I will not. How do we know that she's even capable of her job? You know, that she knows how to fight evil and all. For all we know, she could be just a trainee mudblood with high hopes and dreams!"

And that was it. June couldn't control it any longer. The power she always felt when she extremely angry or sad rushed forward.

With a loud, inhuman scream, June threw her arms forward and large, black wave of pure Dark, Wandless Magic burst forward, washing over Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Draco, Snape, and Karkaroff, knocking them back.

She was lost again. Lost in that painful darkness with no hope of finding her way back if she was left out there for too long. Thankfully, in the dark, she heard her name.

"June, stop!" called a familiar voice.

The wave ceased. June gasped, a cold sweat breaking over her brow. She looked up to see the damage she had caused this time. They were all gathered around Draco, who appeared to have a broken arm, but they were all _staring_ at June. She shook her head and turned to see who had spoken her name.

There, in the doorway, was Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Willow--who had apparently spoken her name.

"June!" Willow said, walking toward her. "Not again."

June gasped. Behind the group--the apparent "help" that Buffy had sent--was Dumbledore, his blue eyes filled with concern. Covering her face, June broke through the crowd at the door and ran straight up the staircase to her room. There, without bothering to shut the door, she collapsed in the floor and cried.

* * *

End Notes: I hoped everyone likes this chapter! The next one, however, is one that I've anticipated for a while now. Please R & R! Bye! 


	10. Help

A/N- Gotta keep this going while I've got it all fresh in my head. Here's chapter 10! Oh, and Greenleaf, this chappie is for you! Here's that other point of view I promised!

* * *

Chapter 10- Help

"She's been like this for as long as any of us can remember. I mean, she's had this power…" the red-haired woman named Willow said, sighing.

He was seated at the end of the table, right beside Draco--who was nursing his broken arm given to him by June.

"What is this power?" Harry asked.

"A scary one, mate. For her and for us," the blond vampire, Spike, said.

"It's a kind of Wandless Magic. It can either be used for utter Darkness or utter Light. However, it's highly unstable," the vampire named Angel with the large forehead said.

The blue woman was completely silent. She looked rather like a menacing statue.

"Well, that is, June's power is unstable. You see, I have it too, but…after some bad run-ins, I learned to control it with the help of a council of witches. Not to mention Buffy's watcher," Willow said.

"And what about June? Why is hers unstable?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We've tried everything. The council of witches, Giles, Yoga…everything under the sun, but nothing works," the Wandless Witch said.

"What causes it?" Lupin asked.

It seemed as though everyone wanted to know something about this power of the young Slayer's. He, however, would just sit and listen.

"An extreme emotion…emotions that most consider negative emotions. Extreme sadness or grief or anger. Which is horrible for a Slayer, since anger towards vampires is what fuels their fight," Willow answered.

"I wonder what could've angered the witchlet so?" Spike asked, more to himself, yet almost all the heads in the room cast their eyes to the floor. Even his.

"This makes her a danger as well as an asset. It also raised some questions when Buffy named her her successor."

"Her successor?" Draco put in.

Willow nodded. "Yes. When Buffy decides to retire or is killed, or whatever, June takes over. It was a general agreement, but, because of her extreme instability, it did raise some questions, like I said."

"There is a great power in the little girl," the blue woman said with an ancient, heavy voice.

"Yes, Illyria, there is," Dumbledore said.

He didn't know why. He just stood and walked out of the room. Nobody stopped him. They didn't even question why he was leaving, or where he was going.

Where was he going? He knew. He went up the staircase slowly. But why? What led him there? He couldn't even fathom his own feet. Before he knew it, he was in the doorway, staring at the crumpled figure of June Potter on the bedroom floor.

**………………… **

June heard the creak of the floorboards. She looked up to see Severus Snape standing in her doorway.

"What do you want?" June said, sitting upright and wiping away a few tears.

Snape strode into the room and held out a hand. She only stared at it. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he grabbed her with both hands and pulled her to her feet.

She pulled away. "I asked what you wanted. To point out my faults? Hmm? You're good at that, aren't you? Well, there's no need," June said with a sniffle, turning away. "I already know I'm a dangerous freak. So you don't have to tell me that."

"I want to help you," he said simply enough. "I want to help you control your powers."

June scoffed and turned to look him in the eye. Then, her eyes narrowed at him. He was _sincere_. He _meant_ it. He wanted to help her. Her hardened features of despair melted away into a depressed gratitude.

"Thank you for the offer, but, in case you don't know, nothing can help me," she said, turning away again.

"Let me try, Potter," Snape said, softly, which didn't really suit him.

"People _have_ tried. Everything. Look, I've done horrible things…nothing can help me. They've tried magic, they've tried therapy, they've tried--"

"You haven't tried me," Snape said, resolutely. "Look, do you want to beat this thing? Do you want to control your power?"

"Yes," June said softly.

Snape approached her and, hesitantly, placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then let me help," he said.

June looked up at him. His eyes were full of something she rarely seen. Understanding. June nodded.

"Okay. But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

June opened her mouth, to ask him how he would go about helping her, when Illyria appeared in the doorway.

"Willow wishes to speak with June. She has news from Buffy," the former goddess said.

June nodded. Looking up once more at Snape, the three of them headed back to the kitchen, where Willow and the others were waiting.

The Slayer was relieved to see that Draco was recovering well and didn't seem too angry. June, Snape, and Illyria were seated, and Willow looked at her.

"Are you okay, June?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Will. Now, what's this news from Buffy?" June asked.

"Well, Giles and Olivia discovered something. Remember how we thought all the ubervamps were dead?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are."

June's eyes widened. "Then what the hell have I been fighting?"

"Well, in a sense, they are ubervamps…then again, they're not," Willow said.

"It's involved," Spike put in, lighting up a cigarette.

"Giles says that they are an order of vampires that served the ubervamps when the ubervamps served under the First," Angel said.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"I got it. Continue," June said, waving away Ron's comment. "How did they get to be like ubervamps?"

"Simple. They weren't destroyed and eventually just evolved into them," Willow said.

"Then…is this really important to the bigger picture?"

"It might be. I mean, they could end up having a power or something that we don't know about…Giles said that he'd keep us informed," Willow said.

"Until then, pet, we're bunking with you wherever you go," Spike said, clapping June on the back.

"Great," Karkaroff muttered.

* * *

End Notes: Did you like that chapter? I hope so. Well, please review! Thanks! 


	11. Trouble in Paradise

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I did do sort of a double post. I posted one day and then the very next. Anyhow, I'm glad everyone likes this fic! I can't tell you how happy I am to have such nice reviews! Thanks again! And here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11- Trouble in Paradise 

"Okay, Potter, focus," Snape said.

June stood with her eyes closed and her arms held straight out on each side of her.

"Focus on what?" she asked.

"You Potters have real issues with focusing, don't you?" he replied, though not harshly. In fact, it sounded almost like a joke--if June didn't know better.

"Well, what am I focusing on? I need something to focus on before I can't actually focus."

"I don't know. Anything. Find your happy place or something…just focus!"

June gave a small snort of laughter. "Okay, fine. Once I've focused, then what? I mean, why am I focusing?"

Snape leaned back against the bare stone wall. They had returned to Hogwarts a half a week later after June's magical mishap, but Dumbledore had sent out letters to all the students that had gone home to stay there. School was starting later than normal. This decision was arrived at from suggestions coming from a combined force of June, Angel, Willow, and even Spike.

"You're focusing because you need to learn to be calm to control your emotions. Now, are you focused?" Snape asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now what?" June sighed.

"You are a dull-witted idiot, Potter."

"Hey!" June said, her eyes flying open. "Why did you say that?"

"Does it make you angry?"

"Of course it does. It kind of hurts too."

"Good. Focus that anger. Don't let it take advantage of you. Instead, take advantage of it. Of course, you are a Potter, so this simple procedure may be beneath you, Mudblood."

June felt the smallest stabs of pain in her chest. Giving a small cry of pain, she threw her right hand, palm facing Snape, out in front of her. A small ball of black, magical energy flew out and pinned the professor up against the wall. It disappeared after a moment, in which Snape cried out in an instant of pain, then he slid to the floor.

"Oh, God!" June said, rushing forward.

She knelt beside him. He coughed a bit, then glanced up at her.

"Did you mean to hit me with that?" he asked.

"Of course not!"

"That's not good. I was hoping that you had meant it," he said, standing.

"What?" June said, standing also.

"You need to control where your magic goes. Not just when. By the way, I didn't mean the Mudblood comment," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Glad to hear it..."

The door to the classroom opened, and Harry and Spike stuck their heads in.

"We heard a crashing noise," Harry said.

"We came to see if the professor was alright," Spike put in.

"I'm fine," Snape snapped.

June giggled. He was like this more and more often. When he was with her, and her alone, he was quiet and thoughtful and almost enjoyable. But as soon as Harry or anyone else stepped in the room, Snape was back to being his old bastard self. He turned on his heel, robes swirling about him, and said, "We'll continue this later, Potter. I'm going to my office."

"Not just yet, Mate. Will needs to see us," Spike said.

"That's actually the main reason we were coming in this direction," Harry said, rather coldly, toward Snape.

Without another word, the group headed in the direction of the staff room. When they arrived, they found that everyone--or at least everyone who had come back to Hogwarts--was there. Snape, June, Harry, and Spike were seated, and Willow stood.

"I just got some bad news," she said. "Giles found something rather disturbing about the ubervamps."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Willow. What's up?" Angel asked.

"Okay. Um, well, you see, there was a reason that these particular group of vampires was chosen to be servants of the ubervamps. In fact, it was probably the reason they were turned into vampires in the first place. They were Dark Wizards."

Nobody said anything. Then, Ron decided to add his opinion.

"So?" he said. "Why's that so shocking?"

"I'm inclined to agree," Illyria said.

Willow sighed. "Well, the thing is, it appears that they weren't turned the same way normal vampires are turned. There was some big ceremonial thing to it. Well, long story short, they can still do Wand Magic."

Now that got some mutterings. Anybody who knew anything about vampires and the Wizarding World knew that the undead were unable to use their wands after being turned so.

"But, why haven't they been using their wands?" June asked.

"Good question. When I asked Giles that, he said that it was a common belief among the ubervamps that you don't use an extraordinary gifts to finish a job they could do with their vampiric powers."

"So that's why they didn't use their wands that night they attacked us by the lake," Hermione said.

"Or at dinner," Harry put in.

"We were insignificant then," Draco said.

"What do you mean, 'then'?" Karkaroff asked.

"Well, the way I see it--oh, how is it that the Muggles say it?" Draco said, looking around for support.

"Fool me once, same on you," Spike said.

"Fool me twice, same on me," Dumbledore finished.

"That's the way Giles has got this figured," Willow nodded.

"So, now they're sure to use their wands?" Snape asked.

"Yes. And Magic from that age was different. Stronger. We have much to fear," Illyria said.

"But, doesn't that mean that they're susceptible to Wand Magic as well?" June asked.

"I don't know. I asked Giles to look into that," Willow said.

"Well, this is great. We seem to have all the bloody luck in the world, don't we?" Ron scoffed.

"That's an understatement, lad," came a voice from the doorway.

All turned to see Mad-Eye Moody standing there.

"Rumor has it that Voldemort's planning an attack…and soon," he said.

* * *

End Notes: Oooo, wicked, evil cliffhanger! Well, did you all enjoy this chapter as well? By the way, Greenleaf, if you haven't read my fics _To Meet History_ and its sequel _To Live History_ (which isn't complete yet but will have a sequel as well), I'd like to take a moment to recommend them. I think you'd like them. Okay, anyhow, I know the revelation about the ubervamps wasn't that huge, but there will be a revelation soon--a couple more, actually--that are pretty huge in my opinion. This fic, I think, is coming to an end, but there are still a few more chapters to come. Please R R! Thanks! 


	12. Despair

A/N- Okay, Chapter 12! Did you all like last chapter? I got some real nice reviews, so I think you did. Oh, Greenleaf, I'm glad you liked those other stories. _To Meet History_ was my very first chapter fic, so it means a lot to me. Anyhow, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 12- Despair 

"What?" June asked, standing. The rest of the room stood also.

Moody hobbled into the room and took a seat.

"Voldemort's planning an attack, lassie. And soon. We have to prepare. The Order sent me here to find out what Dumbledore wanted us to do," he said, resting his leg up on the table.

"How did you find this out?" Karkaroff asked.

"We took out a Death Eater a couple of nights ago, and one of my Aurors took his place. Polyjuice, of course. Anyhow, I came here for orders. What are they?"

Moody's magical eye was swiveling around the room, resting for only seconds on each person there. It was almost as if he were trying to read the thoughts of his comrades.

"This Dark Lord is certain to use the Ubervamps against us," Illyria said. "We have virtually no defense against that."

Dumbledore nodded.

"But what about June? I thought she _was_ our defense!" Draco said.

"Against a few of them, I am. But a whole army…we need backup," June said.

"But what about the actual Dark Wizards, these Death thingys…" Spike asked, waving his hand as he tried to recall the name of those who served Voldemort.

"Death Eaters. We should have enough Aurors and members of the Order to face them alone. However, the Order is no where near trained to face an Ubervamp," Snape said, looking to June. "June, what about your leader?"

"Buffy!" June said.

"But will she help?" Angel asked, turning his attention to Willow.

"To be brutally honest, I don't know. We can always ask, but this was _your_ assignment, June," Willow replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Buffy likes her Slayers to try their best to finish what they start on their own. To show that if they had to, they _could_ be the only Slayer. Like she once was," June explained. "However, even she had help. Surely she'll send somebody."

"You can always ask," Angel said with a smile.

June nodded. "That's what I intend to do. And then, I'm going to train. What about the rest of you?"

"I'll contact the rest of the Order, let them know what to expect and tell them to come here immediately," Dumbledore said.

Snape turned to Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"The four of you get to Gryffindor tower. Start practicing any and every spell you know that you think could be helpful. Draco, you know more curses than Potter and his friends. Teach them. Hermione, the same goes for you and defensive spells. Do the same. Go!" the Potions Master ordered.

A bit shocked that the order was given almost politely, the four of them left quickly.

"Illyria, Spike, and I will go and get the lay of the land. We'll play lookout as well," Angel said.

Illyria and Spike nodded in agreement.

"And I'll work up a more powerful barrier around the grounds. Maybe I can buy us some time," Willow said.

June nodded in approval. Then, turning on heel and followed quickly by Snape, she left for the Owlery.

**………………… **

The letter hadn't taken long to write. It was short, sweet, and to the point. It read roughly like:

_Dear Buffy, _

I'm going to need backup. I've got a feeling that the thirteen that I've killed so far are not the only Ubervamps that Voldemort has recruited. Send me some Slayers, please!

June

After she had sent the letter via the fastest owl that she and Snape could find, they had returned to the empty classroom to train.

"Focus, June. You need to do this correctly," Snape said after about the seventh time she had plastered him up against the wall.

"I'm trying! It's difficult!" she said.

He sighed. "I know. But the fact remains. This power could be a great asset to our side. Perhaps we should try a different training method."

"Like what?" June said, exasperatedly.

She had been standing for twenty minutes with her arms straight out to her sides and her eyes closed. The only breaks had been when she had to rush to Snape's side to make sure she hadn't killed him. Now, she dropped her hands and moped over to a nearby window.

She was joined by Snape. He sighed and rested against the wall adjacent to the windowsill that June was all but leaning out of.

"I'm not sure. But I know you can do this. You just have too many distractions," he said.

His hand started out, then stopped, and then finally came to a rest on her shoulder.

"Are you worried about the outcome of the upcoming battle?" he asked, sympathetically.

June looked him in the eye. There was a deep pain there. But was that in his eye, or the reflection of hers?

"I worry constantly. I worry about what the next night will hold, and the night after that, and so on. I worry about the lives I'm endangering. I worry about if I'm cut out to do this. The biggest fight that I've ever been in, I was only second in command. I had someone else to answer to. Now, I feel like everyone is coming to me for answers. I don't know. Maybe I'm supposed to worry like this," June said, turning her back to the window.

"All I know is that you are young, June. Nobody your age should have this kind of responsibility on them. But you do. And I am sorry for that. But I think that there is a reason why you have it, and not anybody else. I think it is because you _can_ and _will_ pull us through this," Snape said, resting his other hand on her other shoulder.

June smiled. "I have a silly question," she said.

"Ask."

"How long will it take that owl to get to Rome?"

Snape laughed. "Just a few minutes really. The equivalent to a Muggle fax," he said. Then he shrugged, "Or so I've heard."

"A few minutes? Wow. Is it a charm?"

"Of course it is, you silly girl! Have you ever met an owl who could fly to Rome from Scotland in a few minutes!"

June laughed, realizing the stupidity of the question. Then, she shook her head.

"We should get back to training," she said, rather bashfully.

She had just completely opened up to Severus Snape. Why? She might never know, but she suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she often felt close to the people she worked with.

The Potions Master and the Slayer returned to the center of the room. June was about to close her eyes when an owl's hooting broke her thought process.

"A reply from Buffy!" She cried, snatching the parchment from the owl.

With an indignant hoot, the owl left. June ripped open the seal and read:

_Dear June,_

_I'm sorry. I wish I could send you some Slayers, but, believe it or not, a Hellmouth is causing near-Apocalyptic trouble in the States. It's calling for all our forces. I can't spare anyone. Everyone I've sent already--I'm sorry--but that's all I can give you. Sorry. _

Buffy

"What!" June screamed. "A Hellmouth! Now!"

In her anger and frustration, June almost tore the letter in two. However, Snape stopped her.

"We need that letter to show to the others. Come on, we'll gather them in the staff room," he said.

Tears streaming down her face, June nodded and followed Snape out the door.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I did a little switching around as far as my original plan for this chapter went. I hoped you liked it. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	13. Another Blow

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews on that last chapter. Okay, I've been wanting to use this particular chapter title since chapter 11, but I kept moving around the reason it was called this. Anyhow, finally, I can use it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm really looking forward to it.

* * *

Chapter 13- Another Blow 

June had laid the letter on the table before the group, which had grown immensely. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Harry was the one to lift the letter and read it aloud to the others. When he had finished, he _did_ tear the letter in two.

"Harry…" Hermione said sympathetically.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked exasperatedly, staring at his sister for an answer.

June shook her head. She looked around. Spike had his eyebrow raised. Angel had his large forehead resting in his hands. Illyria had her head cocked to one side.

"What's the plan, June?" Willow asked.

The Wandless Witch crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was the only one in the entire room that didn't look worried, and June knew why. Willow was used to Buffy, who could always pull her group out of trouble. Buffy always seemed to have a plan, and she always knew when and how to call it into action. However, June wasn't Buffy. Simply her second in command.

"I don't have a plan, Willow. Buffy and the rest of the Slayers were my plan," June said, looking down at the floor.

A collective gasp came from the Wizarding portion of the room. June had her hands on her knees, rubbing them in a nervous fashion. The Order was beginning to whisper now. They were whispering about her…about her duty…and if she could really be capable of it. June felt a hand on one of hers, stopping her from the nervous movement. She looked up. Snape had indiscreetly rested his hands on hers. Tears sprang back to her eyes. She was really grateful for him. How did he always understand her?

"That's it then. We're sunk," Draco said with a tone of finality.

Harry looked at June. She didn't look at him. However, he would not look away until his sister finally met his eyes.

"Surely you can think of something?" he asked hopefully.

One of those nasty little tears of June's slid down her cheek. She simply shook her head. She didn't want the others to hear the waver in her voice as she spoke.

"So much for the powerful Slayer," Karkaroff scoffed.

"Shut up, you imbecile. She's trying," Snape snapped.

Karkaroff's eyes widened at this, but he said nothing. June couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Snape told off a lot of people in a days time, but only those who deserved it, she had come to learn. She felt honored that he had come to her defense.

June stood, fully aware of all the eyes in the room being on her. She walked over to a nearby window and said nothing. Nobody interrupted her for what seemed like forever. Finally, Moody asked, "Any ideas coming to you, lassie?"

June turned and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a knock on the staff room door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, a slight confusion to his voice, which told June that he didn't know who was on the other side.

The door opened. The woman standing on the other side was very easily recognized. She was spitting image of her daughter, Pansy. Draco leapt to his feet.

"Mrs. Parkinson," he said, leading the woman to what was formerly his chair.

Mrs. Parkinson had obviously been sobbing earlier; her eyes were still red from it.

"What brings you here?" Draco asked, kneeling on the ground before her. He rested a sympathetic hand on hers. She let out a shuddering gasp, then sighed.

"My husband and I are going to get a divorce," she said, not only to Draco, but to the entire room.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. Mrs. Parkinson shook her head violently.

"No. Don't be. I can't live with him…not after…" she said, leaving off. She turned to June and said, "You're the Slayer, aren't you? I have something for you."

She laid before June a note, in handwriting that the young Slayer easily recognized. June all but dived for the note. She read it to herself, and when she looked back up at the group, she was in shock. She stared at Mrs. Parkinson and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"My husband showed it to me. I know what it means, and I know that you know what it means. Tell _them_ what it says and what it means," Mrs. Parkinson said, gesturing at the surrounding group.

June cleared her throat and read, "_Dear Pansy, you have made the right decision. I'll send someone for you. Do not show this letter to anyone, including your mother. You'll begin your training as soon as you arrive. Once again, you've made the right decision. Sincerely, Buffy Summers._"

June looked around, waiting to see if anyone else had understood the letter's significance. Only four had. Spike, Angel, Illyria, and Willow. Willow even had a tear in her eye.

"Tell them what it _means_," Mrs. Parkinson moaned, as if in the greatest pain.

"It's a reply letter," June said.

"A reply to what?" Draco asked. He was standing now.

"I got one once. I already knew what it meant, as I know what this one means now. But what did Buffy mean by she 'had made the right choice'?" June asked, her attention upon Mrs. Parkinson.

The woman drew in her breath and answered, "My husband had found the first letter to Pansy. He had confronted my daughter with in and forbade her to respond or have any part with it. She disobeyed him. She was going to anyway. And that's why…"

She left off.

"Bloody hell, what does this all mean, Potter?" Draco asked.

Sniffling a bit herself, June answered.

"Pansy was…a Slayer."

A collective gasp, once again from the Wizarding portion of the room.

"What?" Draco asked in disbelief.

June turned away from the group, to hide her tears. "Pansy died, Draco, because she wanted to fight the good fight. She wanted to do the right thing. She knew, I bet, what her father would do if he found out. But she replied to the first letter anyway. She told Buffy that she wanted to be a Slayer."

"He sentenced her to death. Our only little girl. My baby…" Mrs. Parkinson sobbed.

The room was quiet, all except for the poor, heartbroken woman's sobs. June still had her back turned. The letter she was holding had had an impact on her, but she didn't know how. But, as she continued to think, it came to her. She whirled about.

"She was alone. And she fought anyhow. And that's what we're going to do. Guys, set up a perimeter. I want shields as strong as you can make them, Willow. Angel, Spike, and Illyria, I want you to brief the others on how to effectively kill an Ubervamp. Order, in turn, I want you to tell my people how to take care of Dark Wizards. Snape," June said, turning toward the professor.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Let's train."

* * *

End Notes: How was that? I loved this! I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	14. Knocking on Death's Door

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Oh good, the Pansy-Slayer thing wasn't too obvious. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. Now, I see ::stares down at the notes she keeps on this story:: that everything is back on track. Including this chapter, I have only three left on this story. However, don't panic! There will be a sequel by the name of "One is Better Than None." And after that, I had a plot bunny for a story, but that is currently untitled. Okay, now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14- Knocking on Death's Door 

"I'm never going to get this in time," June said, kneeling by Snape's side.

"Don't give up," he groaned, trying to get to his feet.

"I'm simply going to have to rely on Wand Magic and my Slayer abilities. Well, at least I'm one up on Buffy," she smiled, lifting Snape the distance he just could not make.

The Potions Master shook his head. "Then, maybe you should concentrate on another type of training? I could leave you be, if you'd like," he said.

Now it was June that shook her head. "I could use the company. And someone who can properly conjure a punching bag…please?" she said, batting her eyes playfully.

Snape let out a single chuckle, muttered a word at a nearby chair, and a punching bag took the chair's place. It was, of course, suspended from the ceiling.

"Thanks," June said.

"Not at all," he replied, pulling a chair around to sit in.

June began practicing round houses and such on the blue, stiff bag. Occasionally, she'd look over her shoulder…just to make sure Snape was still there. And he was. The thought of having someone constantly at her back, both literally and figuratively, made her smile. With a power shout, as the young Slayer called them, June let a hard right hook loose on the bag. It simply could not take it. The chain holding it up broke, and it flew across the room.

"Damn," Snape said, standing. "And that's without magic."

June turned, only very slightly out of breath, and said, "Thanks. You honestly don't know how good it is to hear you say that."

He smiled. It was always good to know that if June didn't have the power to control her inner strength, she at least always had the power to make the tight-ass Potions Master smile. And _that_ was a great power, indeed.

Suddenly, that smile faded.

"June," he began, his voice dreary.

"Uh-oh. That voice is never good," June commented. "What wrong?"

"I…may not survive this," he said, turning away.

She scoffed. He whirled to stare at her.

"Don't give me that martyr bullshit," she said. "You'll make it. I'll make sure of that. Besides, you said you'd help me. I'm holding you to that."

"You don't understand. I've crossed a lot of the Dark Lord's followers. I'm not saying that I'll be number one on the hit list, but I won't be very far down it, either. And I don't want you to worry about me. Keep an eye on your brother this fight. He's the key to the defeat of the Dark Lord. He's the one you need to make sure lives. Not me. I'm not worth that trouble."

The Potions Master slumped back into the chair. Inappropriate posture really didn't suit this guy. June shook her head. She knelt before him and sighed.

"Not worth it, huh? Well, let me tell you something. Remember those horrible things I told you that I've done…well, they were pretty bad. I had a habit that, in big confrontations, that power would get the best of me, and I'd take out not only the bad guys, but some of the good guys too. In fact, I pulled something like that at the big battle in L.A. I killed so many of my own, accidentally, that Buffy and the other Slayers locked up away in a room in the Slayer HQ until I could stop my power before it got to me. Usually, I run out of a room, let out a loud scream, or turn it into my own pain. That's why my hurting Draco bothered me at the Order's Headquarters. I hadn't done it in so long, that I thought that my power had left me. In fact, that's why I know Spike, Illyria, Angel, and Willow so well. They were my trainers in that area. Now, tell me that you're not worth saving, and I'll tell you you're wrong."

Snape looked her dead in the eye. "I'm. Not. Worth. It." he said, emphasizing each word.

June opened her mouth to argue but was stopped as the door to their training room burst open. Spike and Angel rushed in.

"It's on, luv. Those Eater Death things are comin', ubervamps in tow. Illyria, Captain Forehead, and I saw them on our patrols," Spike said.

Angel gave him a long side glance for the forehead shot before adding, "We've barricaded Mrs. Parkinson in the Ravenclaw common room."

"These ubervamps carry the wands that the mortals here possess. Willow is still unsure about the use of their own weapon against them," Illyria said.

June and Snape stood and followed the group out of the room. They walked fast, for they had no time to spare now.

"What about that force field thingy that Willow was supposed to be working on?" June asked.

"Useless now, pet. They've passed the grounds' boarder. Instead, ol' Red's working on high powered fireballs from the roof," Spike said.

Angel, Spike, and Illyria appeared to be leading Snape and June to the entrance hall.

"Whatever works, but I would've liked that field," June muttered.

"Wouldn't we all?" Snape added.

"Albus and the Order are out front. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron are itching to fight, but there have been members of the Order assigned to stay close to them," Angel said.

They arrived. It was as he had said. The Order of the Phoenix, headed by Dumbledore, were out on the front steps of the school, wands raised. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood just behind them, waiting for the call to battle. It appeared to be as if Moody was Harry's guardian, Tonks was Hermione's, Lupin was Ron's, and Karkaroff was Draco's. June stepped up behind Moody, a dangerous thing to do, so she had been told.

"I'll watch Harry," she said.

Both Harry and Moody turned.

"No can do, lass. Dumbledore and Harry both agree that you should concentrate on fighting, and not Harry's defense," Moody replied.

"He's my brother," June said sternly.

"Aye, but the brother of a Slayer, he is. You have other work to do. Don't worry. He's safe with me."

"But…"

"He's right, Junie girl," Spike said.

"Let him watch after Harry," Angel threw in.

June let out a growl of frustration but argued no further. They were all right. Harry would be fine under Mad-Eye Moody's protection. She would check in on him as she could.

"They're getting closer," Hermione said, although not fearfully.

The line of Death Eaters were clear, with Voldemort in the lead. However, in front of them, were hundreds of ubervamps, their wands drawn.

"They can use Wand Magic, but are they still impervious to it?" Lupin asked.

"Let's find out," June said, pushing her way to the front.

She drew her wand, aimed it at an ubervamp, and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The ubervamp was dust. This caused cheering from behind her, and a war cry from the front of her.

"Let's do this!" Spike said, also rushing forward. The others weren't far behind.

June threw herself into battle, and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry do the same. However, she could tell that he had only two targets in mind. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had killed Sirius Black the year before, and Lord Voldemort himself. _Let's hope he_ _doesn't get reckless_, June thought as she dusted another ubervamp and dodged the killing curse as well.

The Order was working its way quickly through the Death Eaters. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be slowing their progress was the ubervamps, because every time a Death Eater saw that it was beginning to lose the battle with one of the Order's members, it would call, at the very least, three ubervamps to take up the battle. And they were too quick for the inexperienced Order. However, there were no losses that June could see yet. For that, she was thankful.

She rolled out of the way of a killing curse, leapt to her feet, and hexed the Death Eater that had cast it at her. When he had crumpled to the ground, June focused herself on the big picture. Ahead of her were a circle of ubervamps. They appeared to be toying with someone, whose figure was clawing the ground in an attempt to get away.

She ran toward the circle. She was within eyesight just in time to see an ubervamp raise their fist above the heavily injured figure of Severus Snape.

"No!" she cried.

The ubervamp stopped and turned, smiling. Snape lay there, one arm out in front of himself, bloodied, bruised, and beaten nearly beyond recognition. She knew that one more blow from an ubervamp could and probably would kill him.

"You bastards want to fight…then come take on a Slayer!" June shouted at the group of ubervamps.

"Little girl," the apparent leader of the undead group croaked. It was as if he had not used his voice in centuries, "you are barely an appetizer to me."

His groupies laughed. June withdrew a dagger from the sleeve of her shirt. The group stopped its laughing, but the smiles remained. June advanced on the leader ubervamp at a run--hearing a muffled protest from Snape. The ubervamp reached out and grasped her about her throat and lifted her easily into the air. He tightened his grip and smiled wider as June began to struggle for breath. With no effort at all, he hurled the young girl from him.

June felt her body flip three times in the air before finally landing on her stomach, facing the circle of ubervamps and Snape.

"Ru…run…" Snape croaked, coughing up a bit of blood as he did so.

"No," June whispered.

Somewhere deep within herself, she felt a strange tingling sensation begin. It seemed to be coming from her chest.

"Watch your friend die, _Slayer_," the ubervamp said, raising his fist slowly in the air.

"No." June said, just a bit louder.

The tingling wasn't in her chest. In fact, it felt as though it were coming from somewhere deeper. Her soul? The feeling was becoming more and more familiar as the moments passed. She had felt this before. This feeling…

"Fear this Slayer, we were told. This one has power. Bah. Now, as the helpless little girl you are, you'll watch your friend's skull shatter," the ubervamp boasted. The others began to laugh.

This feeling was diffintely familiar. She knew that she had felt it before. However, never this strong. Then, another, more physical feeling began in at the palms of her hands. She brought them up to stare at them. Pure, black magical energy was welling up. But there was no pain. There was no panic. There was only confidence…the confidence that she knew she could control her power for the very first time…and that feeling.

What was that feeling?

* * *

End Notes: You know, it kills me just as much as it kills you, my dear readers, to leave this chapter at this evil cliffy. However, the chapter must end here. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	15. The Answer

A/N- Sorry that this has taken me so long to post. I've been on vacation. Yes, Greenleaf, I left you with an evil, evil cliffy. That's okay! Now I'm back and can post this! Okay, now, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15- The Answer 

Love. That was the feeling! She felt love for that crumpled, bloodied man, a strong love. A love such that she had never felt before. This man was her mentor, her senior, her teacher…but she loved him as she would love a lover. June stood.

The black magic was gathering at her palms again, only this time, it awaited her command. She stood there for a moment, allowed the power to gather, watching the ubervamp's fist hanging in the air. Then, when she knew the time was right, she brought her hands together at their heels, forming a cup of her hands facing the ubervamps. The power was held within that cup…but not for much longer now.

The ubervamp let out a laugh as Snape tried in vain to pull himself out of the fist's way.

"No!" June screeched.

The ubervamps turned, and their wicked smiles left their faces. June could feel the power coursing through her. She knew that she must look a terrible fright. She could feel the black of the power covering her eyes, making them look like endless abysses.

She released the power. She noted the shocked look on Snape's face as she did so. He knew. He knew that she was in control. And as this knowledge passed through his features, a look of pride came upon his face. The power formed itself into a huge ball of black and purple power. The ubervamps looked surprisingly like deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle vehicle as the power met them…and incinerated them.

Instantly, June felt the power leave. She rushed to Snape's side. None of his wounds were fatal, but he had lost a lot of blood. She quickly checked his neck for bite marks and saw that there were none.

"We have to get you back to the castle," June whispered to him. "You're going to be fine."

"You…you did…did it," he muttered as June sat him up. She shushed him.

"You're going to be fine. Just stay quiet," she said.

"No! You have to stay here…to fight. Leave me here. You can come back for me."

"Nonsense, you stupid idiot. I'm taking you now."

"Are you?" came an unfamiliar voice.

June and Snape looked up. A line of about twenty ubervamps, their wands drawn, stood before him. June knew that she didn't have time to call upon the power. They were helpless.

The ubervamps knew this as well. They began to laugh. Then, suddenly, their laugher turned into screams as they became dust. June looked up.

Buffy and the Slayer Army stood behind the ubervamps.

"Hi, June," Buffy said.

"Buffy! Buffy, I thought you said that you couldn't come…that Hellmouth," June stuttered uncertainly.

"False alarm. Turns out it was a distraction to keep us away from here," Buffy said, pulling June to her feet.

"Your friend is hurt," said Kennedy, Willow's lesbian Slayer lover.

"Yes! I have to get him back to the castle for medical treatment!"

"Kennedy will do it. You have a job to do, concerning the reason you were brought to this school," Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher and June's guardian, said.

Kennedy nodded, lifted Snape, and took off toward the castle. June turned to Buffy.

"Harry! I have to go help Harry! Buffy, help the Wizards out with the ubervamps. They can take care of the Dark Wizards. I've got to go!" June said, turning and running toward the Forbidden Forest.

She could hear the hexes bouncing off one another. June knew that Harry and Voldemort had chosen the secluded Forest for their battle. They did not want to be interrupted. June picked up her speed as she could hear the sounds intensifying. Then, she could see the spells, all the colors one could imagine, hitting each other in the air, then disappearing.

June broke through the barrier of trees and continued toward the sounds of hexes. Finally, she could see Harry and the Dark Lord off in a clearing together. They were whirling, shouting, and dodging. If it hadn't been for the curses, it would have been a lovely dance. June made to run into the clearing but was stopped as she bounced off a wall that wasn't there. She fell to the ground. Either Harry or Voldemort had conjured an invisible wall to keep their battle from being interrupted. All she could do was lay back and pray…pray that her brother made it out of this fight alive.

_I was sent her to protect him…and at the end of it all, all I can do is watch._

And watch she did. Voldemort shot the Cruciatus curse at Harry, but her brother blocked it easily. He in turn shot the same curse back at the Dark Lord. He seemed almost to laugh it off.

Voldemort shouted a curse that June had never heard of at Harry. It lifted the Boy-Who-Lived off his feet and into the air. He hit the ground hard, groaning. Voldemort let out an eerie, high-pitched laugh.

"This is your end, Harry Potter," he said, a smile stretching his horrible features.

June had to call upon every restraint she possessed to keep from crying out Harry's name. She couldn't distract him. Not now, not when he needed to have all his attention placed upon Voldemort's next move. The Dark Lord raised his wand above Harry, who seemed to look up at him in wonder.

"Good-bye, Potter," the Dark Lord hissed.

June laid her hands against the translucent wall. Harry was moving. He seemed to be held in awe at the sight of him.

"Harry…" June whispered.

And that was all it took. Harry awoke from his stasis. Voldemort shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" and Harry rolled out of the curse's reach. He then kicked out, knocking the wand from the Dark Lord's hand. He leapt to his feet instantly afterward and shouted the killing curse, his wand toward Voldemort.

The Dark Lord wasn't as quick as Harry. The curse hit, there was a flash of green light, and Voldemort crumpled to the ground. June felt the wall disappear beneath her hands. Harry had collapsed to his knees. She rushed to her brother's side.

"Harry?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's over…he's dead…" Harry muttered.

"Yes, it's over. You did it, Harry. You fulfilled the prophecy," June whispered, trying to console her brother.

She knew what he was feeling. Even though this man…this creature that lay dead not but a foot from them was as evil as any creature could be, Harry had still taken a life. He felt like a murderer. That was exactly like June had felt after she had slain her first vampire.

"He was evil, Harry. You had to do this," she said.

He nodded. Then, his features hardening, he whispered, "Burn it. I want it totally gone."

June nodded. She pointed her wand at Voldemort's body and muttered, "_Incendio_."

And they sat there, brother and sister, both Slayers in their own right, and watched the villain's body burn to ash.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, if Voldemort's death scene was lame, I'm sorry. I read another fic where Harry killed Voldemort and burned him, but it was for a different reason in that fic than it is in mine. Alright, that being said, this is not the last chapter. There's one more. Then, I'm going to be focusing a lot on one of my other fics, _Little Red Riding Hood_. I had a really good plot bunny for it, and I want to get to that part before I forget it. Then, I'm going to get to work on the sequel to this one. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	16. Reassignment

A/N- Okay, this is the last chapter of _One No Longer_. I look forward to your reviews on this one. Here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 16- Reassignment 

Harry and June walked slowly back to the castle. The sun was rising over their heads. When they had cleared the forest, they could see a bunch of tiny fires burning.

"Bodies?" Harry asked. June nodded.

"Any of ours?"

"Can't tell."

The siblings walked past many of the burning heaps, hoping against hope that it was no one they knew. Finally, they reached the steps of Hogwarts, where they found a large group waiting for them. Dumbledore and Buffy headed the group. Once Harry and June topped the stairs they could see that Hermione and Ron weren't far behind them. They could also see that not everyone was present.

"Who did we lose?" Harry asked.

"Moody, Karkaroff, and some of the Order members that came to retrieve you from the Dursleys' last summer," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Tonks and Lupin?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"No, they're inside. They were injured, but none of them killed. And…we lost one more…"

"Percy," Ron said, wiping his eyes. Upon closer inspection, June could see that his eyes were red rimmed. Hermione placed a comforting arm around him. He shook his head and continued, "Mum's near inconsolable. Dad's with her."

Harry looked up at June.

"I'm going to go with Ron and Hermione to check on Mrs. Weasley. You go and check on your Slayers. I know you need to do that," he said, without a hint of malice. In fact, his tone was one of full understanding.

"Are you sure?" June asked.

He nodded. And with that, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Wizards standing on the steps went inside. June turned to Buffy.

"Lord Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him. What about the ubervamps?" she asked.

Giles removed his glasses, wiped them over once, then put them back on.

"They're all dead, to the best of our knowledge. Now, June, about this power of yours…we seen you use it," he said.

"So did I," Willow said.

"Us too," Angel said, motioning to Spike and Illyria.

"I have it under control. I get it now," June said quickly. She didn't want to be locked up in that room again. She knew that they weren't being cruel when they had done that, but there was honestly no reason for her to go.

Buffy laughed. "We know, June. Like Giles said, we seen you _use_ it. Not the other way around. We were just wondering how you did it."

June let out a relieved sigh. "Let's just say…I figured some things out. I figured out another emotion to use…that allows me to control it."

"And we're leaving it at that?" Giles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…for now, at least."

"Works for me. Now, about your friend…" Buffy began.

"Snape! Oh my God, I'd forgotten! Is he all right?" June asked, her eyes wide.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, I think is what Dumbledore called it," Giles said.

"Then I'll be back," June said, turning and leaving.

"We'll be in the Staff Room, luv," Spike called after her. June waved her arm to show that she had heard him.

…………………

Severus Snape groaned as he felt the soft pillow beneath his head. His eyes were closed. He was too afraid to open them. Was he dead? No, that wasn't possible. He was sure that wherever he went when he _did_ die, soft pillows wouldn't be a part of it.

But what had happened? He had been cornered by those monsters, and they had beaten the hell out of him. That was the last he could remember…no…that wasn't it. June had arrived. Yes! She had gotten hit by one of the creatures. But then…what?…then she had called upon her powers. Yes! She could control them now! He'd been so proud, even though he had had nothing to do with it. Then what? Then, the Slayers had arrived. That friend of June's had taken him…to the Hospital Wing! That's where he was! And he was now vaguely aware of someone staring at him.

He opened his eyes, slowly. There was a light above him and a voice.

"Severus? Severus, are you all right?" it said.

He recognized it, though he could not see its source to be sure. Then, a head appeared over him, blocking most of the light but making a halo around itself. It was June. She was smiling down at him. Oh, it was just wonderful to see her alive! He had been so worried about her! He wanted to leap of the hospital bed, take her in his arms and…whoa…what was he thinking? Especially about her? She was just a Potter, after all. His student, at the very least…or that's what he was now telling himself. Somewhere inside, he knew he felt more. _But she must never know_, he thought.

"June. Is it over?" he asked, trying to sit up.

She placed strong hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Yes, Severus, it's over. Harry killed Voldemort. We won."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you call me Severus?"

"It's your name, isn't it? I could call you worse, you know," she smiled at him.

He slid out from under her hands and put his feet on the floor. "Any losses?"

"Yes, but you can hear that from Dumbledore," June said, standing back and folding her arms in front of her.

"Where is he?"

"In the Staff Room, with the others," she said.

Snape pushed himself to his feet. "Then, shall we?"

…………………

Dinner that evening was held in the Staff Room, due mainly to the fact that once everyone had arrived there, no one had wanted to leave. The majority of the Slayer Army was in the Great Hall, because the Staff Room couldn't hold them all. Their chain of command--Willow, Buffy, Giles, Spike, Angel, Illyria, and June--however, remained in the Staff Room.

"So, what will you do now, June?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" the young Slayer replied.

"Well, you've graduated Wizarding School and you're still a Slayer, but what about the friends you've made here? And Harry?"

June looked around. First, she found Dumbledore's eyes.

"I've graduated?" she asked.

He smiled kindly at her. "Who needs final exams when you've fought a war?"

Laughter, which was a great sound, followed this. Then, June found Buffy's eyes.

"What is my next assignment?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that it might be about time to expand our reaches a bit. I thought that you, Angel, Spike, and Illyria could go to Los Angeles and set up…I don't know…maybe an Anti-Wolfram and Hart?" she said.

"Wolfram and Hart?" Lupin asked.

"Evil law firm," June said simply to him. Then, she added to Buffy, "Well, if that's my assignment…"

"Well, you know, the dangers for Harry are not over," Dumbledore interrupted.

"They're not?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, they are not," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"You know, Slayer policy understands if, say, a younger sibling must accompany a Slayer on a mission, but only a sibling," Buffy said.

"So Harry can come to LA with me this summer?" June asked.

"That's right, luv," Spike said, patting Harry on the back.

"Want to come?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Gee, let me think…Dursleys or my sister? I think I'll go with June!" Harry said, smiling.

"Now, what about Severus?" June asked.

"Only a sibling, sorry," Buffy said, glancing a Giles with a smile.

June found it strange that Buffy would smile at this. Buffy knew that June fully credited Snape with her control of her powers. Why would she smile?

"Yes, it's a shame you can't go as just her Watcher," Giles said, winking.

June still didn't get it.

"I can solve this too," Dumbledore said gleefully. "Severus?"

Snape turned slowly toward the Headmaster. "Yes, Albus?"

"You're fired."

"What!"

Ron was desperately trying to hide a smile. Suddenly, June understood. She turned quickly to Buffy.

"I would like to make a formal request that Severus Snape be hired as my Watcher," she said.

"Well, do you feel up to it, Mr. Snape?" Giles asked.

Snape shrugged, then smiled. "How else will I pay to keep my potions in stock?"

With laughter in everyone hearts, conversation turned merrily to the subject of the up-coming election of Minister of Magic.

* * *

End Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, I present, the end of _One No Longer_. Now, never fear, the sequel will be out soon enough. I plan to work really hard on one of my other fics, _Little Red Riding Hood_. Also, during my weeklong vacation, I had a sudden Star Wars inspiration. So sometime in the near future I will be starting the sequel to my Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover. It will be called _Prophecy Lady_, if anyone cares to know. Now, as for the sequel to this, it will be called _One Is Better Than None_. It will also be posted in this category. There will probably be a sequel to that one, but it is currently untitled. Well, anyhow, did you like this one? Please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
